


Tunnel Vision - Chapters and Arcs

by nutmegofsussex



Series: Tunnel Vision [2]
Category: British Royalty RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:41:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 34,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28561449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nutmegofsussex/pseuds/nutmegofsussex
Summary: These are all of the chapters that I wrote during quarantine. I've decided to cease any further writing of this fanfiction indefinitely. I've lost interest in the story, and there wasn't anything else I could think of writing about. However, it wouldn't be fair to write all of these chapter and not share them with any of you. To those of you that read and collaborated with me on these chapters (Nat, Rachel, S, and Rebecca) thank you for your input. You ladies gave me the spark to continue and the time I spent working with you all on it was fun. Whenever I do decide to continue story one day, these chapters will be part of the story's cannon.
Relationships: Prince Harry of Wales (1984-Present)/Meghan Markle, meghan markle - Relationship
Series: Tunnel Vision [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2092641
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 30 - Burn Slow

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is the arc of Meghan visiting Harry in England. During the course of their visit, it's Meghan's official introduction to Harry's world. Seeing as this is rated as explicit, this arc like many others will be explicit. Discretion is advised as I have warned you ahead of time! 
> 
> Enjoy reading !!! 
> 
> \- M

_Highgrove ..._

Harry’s phone lit up as he rolled over on the sofa. He’d just returned from Lesotho and didn’t even begin unpacking his bags. In all honesty, he wanted to be back there and not at home right now. His time working with Prince Seeiso and meeting little Mutsu warmed his heart. Sentebale was moving in the perfect direction. He only spent about a month there, but it felt like his real home being surrounded by authentic people, not protocols or snobbish English traditions. The faster he could return, the better. Gaining awareness of his surroundings he quickly realizes he dozed off while the lads were here. Jesus Christ, they were really going to rig his neck in now!

“Hey, sleeping beauty, your phone has been blowing up for the past hour!”

Charlie Straubenzee grabbed the prince’s phone from the coffee table, tossing it onto his face.

Harry grunted shifting on the couch. He really wasn’t in the mood to be answering any calls.

“Who keeps fucking calling me or blowing up my phone like this?”

“Mate, your brother kept calling BUT a few minutes ago your phone went off to the ringtone of Miguel’s _Python_ and the name Sunny came up with sunflower, yellow hearts and sun emojis surrounding it.”

Harry’s cheeks turned a bright scarlet, knowing that was Meghan who called in. Picking up his phone he quickly opened their chat. Wasting no time, he shot her a text letting her know he’d call back soon.

_H: Hey Sweets! I just woke up; I’ll call you back soon!!!!_ _😘_

Meghan’s text bubble popped up with little dots moving on the screen. Harry smiled to himself as he pictured her fingers texting away. Suddenly, the typing stopped then the messaged popped up on the screen.

_M: No worries Baby! Talk to you later!_ _💖_

Turning his phone down, he ran his fingers through his hair. Charlie wriggled his brows knowing Harry’s expressions instantly. He sat across from him on the sofa awaiting his explanation. Harry knew from this moment he couldn’t get out of the conversation. Rolling his eyes with a sigh, he decided to go ahead and let it be known. Better Charlie hear it first than Skippy. Lord knows what that spawn incarnated would do the minute he knew.

“Okay, let me explain. During my time in Toronto I - ...”

“Just get on with it. We need to get to the details not a capstone thesis.”

“I have a new girlfriend and her name is Meghan. I met her in Toronto, she’s American.”

_Don’t forget that you’re in love with her Henry._

“OKAY! So, what does she look like?”

Harry unlocked his phone, looking in his gallery through all his photos. Shit, they took a fuck ton of photos when they were together. He let out a chuckle as he saw the videos of Meghan whining on him in the bathroom. The pictures of them kissing and others taken of them posing like a cheesy couple, brought a smile to his face. Scrolling a bit further he pressed play on a video of them in bed that Meghan recorded. She was kissing his face and he woke up rolling them over with kisses. The video ended with her moaning his name.

“Earth to Romeo, what does your Juliette look like ??”

Harry snapped back into reality trying to calm the growing tent in his pants.

“Ahem! Here’s a photo of us before one of our dates.”

Turning the phone, the picture showed them dressed in color coordinated black outfits. Harry’s arms were around her and she placed a kiss on his cheek. Charlie’s face lit up seeing Meghan’s beautiful smile and freckles adorning her face. He glanced up at his best friend’s expression, seeing his eyes full of love. Oh shit, he was in love with her! Henry Charles Albert David found his person! Just wait the rest of the crew figures it out. They’ll light him ablaze for keeping her such a secret.

“How long have you two been together for?”

Charlie scrolled to a video of them. From the angle, it looked like Harry propped up his phone to record them dancing. Meghan laughed as Harry tried lifting her leg, while turning her. Their attempt at doing the tango was a hot mess but they were having fun. Pausing the video, Harry noted Charlie’s expression. He wanted more information.

“We’ve been dating for about six months now as of July.”

“Does she know you’re a prince?”

“Yes, I told her myself but a few months into the relationship not on the first date.”

“You waited THAT LONG !?”

“Yeah and I got some heat for it but we’re good now.”

“Why did you wait !?!?”

“I didn’t want to freak her out!”

“Harry you’re a fucking mess. Now you need to call her back because I want to talk to her.”

“I’m calling her back on my own terms dude. Back the fuck up.”

“Slow your roll Romeo, I just want to introduce myself to her since you two are on a long-distance basis right now. Plus, I have to spill all the tea about how messy you truly are since William didn’t do it.”

“Fuck my brother first of all and if you do it so help me god, I’ll kill you.”

“Relax! I’m joking but you should at least call her back.”

“Can I get some privacy?”

Charlie stood up, opting to hide behind the sofa.

“CHARLIE STOP!”

Charlie plopped onto the sofa waiting for Harry to make the call.

The prince re-opened his chat with Meghan, switching to her contact information page. Clicking on the camera button he started the Facetime call. The phone rang out for a few seconds until his favorite smiling face appeared before him. Harry gave her an excited grin as she blew him a kiss through the screen. Looking towards Charlie, he motioned for him to stay put and wait. Charlie sunk into his side of the sofa watching his best friend’s voice and entire mood change.  
“Baby!”

“Hey Lovebug!”

“I don’t know what I missed more, seeing your face or hearing your voice.”

“Mm, I’d say for myself it’s both. I missed you too!”

“How was your flight back to England? Being home must be another doozie huh?”

“It was straight. Honestly, I can’t pick between wanting to be in Toronto versus Lesotho more, but YES. It’s fucking nuts!”

Charlie could tell their conversation would either be lengthy in conversation or mushy with lots of “I miss you” comments sprinkled in. He watched as his friend’s body started relaxing some as he shifted on the sofa. From what he could see, it looked like Harry typically Facetimes Meghan while lying down. It seems weird in theory for someone’s friend to be watching them while they video chat with their significant other, but Charlie had his reasons. He knew Harry like the back of his hand. If he really liked a girl his entire aura shifted slightly. When he was with the lads, he tended to be more obnoxious and at times brash. Put a girl into the picture and he turns into this slightly less obnoxious version of himself. Okay, he had to give Harry some credit though because anyone that was a friend of his, he loved dearly.

However, for him to go for months without speaking to anyone or even mentioning Meghan until now, means she’s important to him.

When Harry dated Chelsy, for starters the two of them were a wild match to begin with. Harry always played by the beat of his own drum. But even the lads couldn’t understand how he got with Chelsy. They always fought over some shit, randomly made up sexually and “kept up appearances.” After a while Harry got drained of it all and everyone could see it. The WORST mistake made was on Chelsy’s behalf moving over to England. The lads tried to stop her, but she had a headstrong streak like him too. From his most recent memory, Harry broke up with her at his going away party.

He couldn’t forget Chelsy’s disappointment and rage but when Harry is done with someone he doesn’t hesitate.

Somewhere during his saga of breaking up with Chelsy (multiple times), Cressida came into the picture. Harry swears up and down they weren’t dating but he never denied fucking her once or twice. His track record with women inevitably wasn’t the best. Charlie even remembers him fucking a girl in the backyard during one of his parties. They were high off the angel dust and shit hit the fan. He shook his head, having to remind himself he’s in the present. All he hoped for is that this time the relationship he has with Meghan is a strong one. Because the press is ruthless, and they don’t give a fuck who you are. The minute you date a prince you’re bait. Yet, Harry being as protective of Meghan now before even introducing her to anyone means he’s got strong feelings for her.

“At some point before the summer ends, we need to find some way to see each other.”

Meghan sighed, biting her bottom lip.

“Most definitely! It’s times like these I wish we were in our thirties and we could just meet up every two weeks.”

“Two weeks is still too long. That’s 14 days away from the sunshine. I don’t know if I could do it.”

Charlie’s eyes twinkled with an idea, but he needed to talk to Meghan to spark it. This would be crazy, but he wanted to find a way to surprise Harry with getting her here. All the lads would be in favor of it anyway. Because Harry going to California could work but judging by their conversation Meghan was totally an American normie. He couldn’t just take a visit to her house with a motor cade. However, she could be taken here to Highgrove without being spotted. Now if Harry could stop slipping in innuendos and puppy faces, he could have his chance to speak. Grabbing a pillow, Charlie chucked it at Harry’s face almost knocking his phone out of his hand.

“DUDE WHAT THE HELL !?!??!”

Harry shot Charlie a dirty look, trying to figure out what all that’s about.

“Hey Romeo, let me talk to your Juliette for a minute. You’re over here having a romantic session but leaving your guest in the dust like this?!”

Meghan shook her hand, rolling her eyes at her boyfriend.

“Harry you had company over and completely tuned them out for me!? You could’ve called me later!”

“It couldn’t wait, you know how I get when it comes to you.”

“What am I going to do with you??”

Harry chuckled, giving her a warm smile. Deciding to be a polite host, he turned his screen towards Charlie’s direction.

“Meghan, I want to introduce you to one of my best friends from childhood, Charlie.”

Charlie gave Meghan a welcoming smile, waving at her through the phone.

“Hey Meghan! So, you’re the lady that’s got my boy all starstruck huh?”

“Hi Charlie! What can I say? He’s well fed and tended to.”

“It’s wonderful to meet you. You’re going to be shocked, but Harry just told me about you a few minutes before calling you. However, in what he’s said, and I observed while waiting to talk, he truly treasures you. I’m so happy that he’s met someone he can bond with. I know he’s a handful and impulsive sometimes but trust me. When he finds a person, he has deep emotions for, he puts everything into his time and effort with them.”

Meghan blushed hearing those words. She thought back to those nights with Harry where they’d go on dates or spend the night. No matter what they were doing he’d always be so attentive to her as she was to him. During their last few days together, his hugs were a little tighter and the kisses were even deeper than usual. Some nights he’d whisper in her ear things he wasn’t ready to verbalize to her when they were awake. Her heart skipped a beat as she strung her words together to respond.

“Thank you, Charlie, your words are sweet! Harry may drive me up the wall sometimes but he’s my baby. We met at a soup kitchen in Toronto and from that moment a connection was made. Now, he can do some questionable things, yet it’s fun being kept on my toes. He never fails to make me laugh or smile somehow.”

Charlie glanced at Harry’s face reading his loving expression.

“Your baby needs to be a better host though.”

Meghan laughed, seeing Harry’s side eye at Charlie.

“Harry treat your guests nicely please!”

“Yes Sunny, I’ll make sure to treat this spoiled brat nicely.”

Charlie chucked another pillow at Harry’s head instantly.

“REALLY!?”

He took his opportunity to continue chatting away with Meghan in a more private location.

“Meghan, I’m on borrowed time before Harry comes and kicks my ass but between us, I want to surprise him by bringing you here.”

“Really???? How would we pull that off it were to happen?”

“Do you know anyone in your social circle that may have family in England?”

Meghan immediately thought of her Northwestern bestie Lindsay.

“My bestie Lindsay is well connected through some family friends. She did mention coming over to England to visit family this summer.”

“Last name?”

“Ross!”

“YES! I know some of the Ross family. You know what this may be risqué but is it alright if I have your number so we can plan this out with your friend?”

The freckled beauty paused a little nervous, but he was Harry’s friend, and he did seem sincere.

“Yes, but please make sure that this surprise doesn’t get to Harry’s ears at all. After our conversation ends, whenever we’re talking to him alone, we can’t bring it up. I really want him to be surprised.”

“Of course, I’ll keep up my end of the bargain with discretion. Do you have WhatsApp by any chance?”

“Yes.”

“Perfect!”

Charlie pulled out his own phone, quickly searching through Harry’s phone to find Meghan’s number. Once he found it, he added her to his contacts. Opening WhatsApp, he immediately sent her a text. Meghan’s backlight flickered notifying her of his text. Now their plan would officially be set into motion. He couldn’t wait to see Harry’s reaction when she stuns him in person. He wouldn’t know what to with himself honestly. Harry would probably cry or be frozen in total shock. Either way he knew that bringing her here would be the best thing to do. She’d get to be in Harry’s world and know even more about him and his surroundings. This isn’t saying that he shouldn’t venture to California at some point but there’s a lot they could do in England.

“Alright, we’re connected now. I need to give Harry his phone back. It was nice talking to you Meghan and as soon as you talk to your friend let me know!”

“Will do! Bye Charlie!”

“CHARLIE GIVE ME MY PHONE BACK PLEASE! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU UP TO?”

Charlie smirked handing the phone to Harry.

“Relax Romeo, I just wanted to protect the princess from her raging monster of a boyfriend.”

Meghan glanced at her boyfriend’s suspicious expression through the screen.

“Baby, this is why he’s been trying to hide me from your rage.”

Harry gestured to Charlie that he wanted to have some alone time talking to Meghan now. Charlie quickly got the memo skedaddling into a room further down.

“Now where were we before Charlie completely inserted himself into our conversation?”

“You were right about your friends being a colorful bunch! Charlie really tried you!”

“God they’re fucking obnoxious, but Charlie is my rock. I can never be too mad at him or the rest of the squad, we’re always loud like that.”

Meghan giggled watching her boyfriend’s body starting to relax some.

“You know seeing you tense like this makes me wish I was there to relieve the knots from your shoulders.”

Harry laid down onto the chaise.

“With the coconut oil you love so much?”

“Don’t knock it! You know it works wonders and you sleep like a baby.”

“Mm, that would be nice right about now. What else do you think we’d do if you were here?”

His tone of voice darkened a little as he rested his head onto a pillow.

Meghan squirmed a bit, knowing exactly what the tonal change meant.

“I know where you’re trying to take this, but you have company, baby. It wouldn’t be the best idea especially with how loud we tend to get.”

“Who says we have to be loud?”

She ran her fingers through her hair.

“Besides, there’s no rush. I want it too but remember we made the promise to ensure we were both in private places.”

“That’s true. I miss you so much, it’s driving me crazy. Those nights in Toronto were a lot easier.”

“When we’d spend some nights cooking, having a date night outing or date night in.”

“It’s funny we became semi-recluses with our date nights in.”

“But it worked because somehow we always missed dessert.”

“No, we didn’t, we just had a sex break in between.”

“A sex break!? Harry, we didn’t even finish our dinner before we were fucking on the table, sofa, the kitchen counter and if we made it, the bed!”

“So, we’re just going to casually forget the wall that got to witness some great times with my tongue between your legs? _While_ I lifted you up onto my shoulders?”

Meghan let out a quiet moan, reminiscing such a pleasuring moment.

“HARRY! STOP!”

Harry laughed palming his clothed crotch.

“Now I’ve really got you _wet_ hmm?”

“Shut the fuck up!”

“Anyway, my bodily urges aside, I really do miss you. I thought about you the entire time I was in Lesotho. I got a lot of work done. Prince Seeiso and I visited villages plagued with HIV/AIDS and spoke to residents while gathering data. My mother would be proud of me wanting to carry on her legacy.”

“I miss you too, every day. I’m so proud of you.”

“Enough about me though, what have you been up to recently?”

“I recently got accepted to a study abroad program for next spring in Argentina.”

“REALLY!?!?!? MEGHAN YOU’RE FUCKING AMAZING !!!”

“Thank you! I’m thrilled about it! I get to work with an international embassy for the United States.”

“I don’t care how it’ll be done but we need to celebrate your most recent achievement! Meghan you’re always working so hard and I say it all the time; _I believe in you and I’m proud of you_!”

“Isn’t that our thing to each other?”

“Wow I can’t even keep up anymore because we say so many things.”

“I know it’s fucking nuts, but it still feels good every time to hear you say that.”

“Just like when you tell me you’re proud of me.”

Meghan heard footsteps coming towards her room.

“Baby, I really hate to cut our conversation short but my mom’s home. I need to go and help her with some things now. Text you later okay?”

“Okay! You have a good rest of your evening Sunny.”

Harry hung up the call, still beaming from his conversation. His girlfriend, the sunshine of his life was going to be working at an international embassy for the United States in Argentina. He never really bragged about his girlfriends or the work they did, but Meghan’s resume speaks for itself. She constantly worked hard maneuvering her way into spaces and her work backed it up. Whatever she wound up deciding to go into whether acting or becoming a diplomat, he fully supported her. Her work ethic and drive inspires him to keep pushing towards something more.

God, he loved her so much, he just needed to say it.

Little did he know that Charlie was just waiting to give him the perfect opportunity to do so.

“I can see it in your eyes, you really miss her, don’t you?”

Harry looked up, seeing Charlie walking over to him.

“Yeah. When we were in Toronto together, we did a lot together. It was like I could breathe and just enjoy whatever happened. I knew that I had to be careful and I was but being away from all the clicking cameras and just living as “Harry” felt good.”

Charlie gave him an empathetic expression.

“At the end of the day though, you’re still a prince it’s what you were born into.”

“I can’t wait for when they start slimming down the monarchy because the minute it starts, I’m getting the fuck out.”

“Knowing you, if you could marry Meghan tomorrow, you’d become Mr. Meghan, living in Toronto, right?”

“I’d move to Vancouver actually!”

Charlie thought back to his conversation with Meghan earlier. He’s glad she agreed to their surprise plan. He couldn’t wait to shake the table with her being here. Harry wouldn’t know what hit him. However, the hardest part is keeping his best friend distracted. The youngest son of Diana is the hardest to contain when it comes to curiosity. He’s sure Meghan knows this all too well. Hence why he intended to make sure no matter the circumstances or anything Harry picks up on he isn’t revealing anything. His phone flickered notifying him of Meghan’s message.

_Meghan: I’m excited to start planning this! I’ve gotten in contact with my friend Lindsay. We’ll have to do a group Facetime call to discuss our ideas._

_Charlie: Perfect! I’ll also try to rope in some of the other lads to help us out too. Trust me your boo wouldn’t know what hit him._

_Meghan: I’m a little nervous though. What if he finds out anything about the surprise?_

_Charlie: It’s inevitable he’d snoop around. However, we just need to do our best with secrecy. I made you a promise and I intend to keep it. Besides, that’s where the lads will come in. Trust me, they’ll keep him distracted._

_Meghan: Good!_ _😊_

_*Lindsay has been added to the chat*_

_Lindsay: Hey guys! I hear there’s a plan to bring Meghan to Harry?_

_Charlie: Hi Lindsay! I’m Charlie it’s nice to meet you._

_Lindsay: Nice to meet you too! The minute Meghan told me, I had to be put into the chat. Let’s start by settling a solid period. How many days are we looking at for this trip?_

Charlie paused, that’s a great question. It certainly depended on Harry’s schedule. Yet, the sooner they could get Meghan here the better. He wasn’t sure when American universities begin classes but doing it by the end of this month into August was best. He couldn’t wait too long because when Harry returned to Eton in September, it’d be hell bringing her here. Not even considering the fact they attend an all boys’ school, it’s the chaos of anyone at the school finding out she’s coming for Harry.

_Charlie: We’ll have to plan it around the end of July into early August._

_Meghan: My birthday is on August 4 th, that’d work! _

_Lindsay: Aww, celebrating your birthday in England with Harry. Imagine how cute that would be?_

_Charlie: Harry would be some present huh?_ _😉_

Meghan shook her head; she’s not going to hear the end of this now.

_Meghan: I don’t kiss and tell._ _😊_

_Lindsay: GOODBYE! This trip is cancelled!!!_

_Meghan: LINDSAY._

_Charlie:_ _😂 😂_ _This is going to be fun! Lindsay fill me in on all the tea about Meghan and in exchange I’ll tell you all I know about Harry_ _😈_

_Lindsay:_ _😈_

_Meghan: Can we get back to our main objective please?_

_Charlie: Right! As for days, would 14 days be good? It’d be two weeks._

_*Meghan is typing*_

Meghan paused taking a moment to think it through. 14 days is the perfect time, but she had to ensure she had those days cleared specifically for this trip. She had to talk it over with her supervisor. Spending two weeks with Harry would be incredible. Her stomach fluttered at the thought of all the things they could with her over there. She just hopes it wouldn’t burn a hole into her pocket though because flying to England this time of year was expensive.

_Charlie: If it’s okay for me to interject. I know that 14 days is a lot especially for flying this time of year, but I would be willing to cover any of the costs if necessary._

_Lindsay: We also need to sort out where we’re staying at the start of the trip too because when we surprise Harry, he needs be at a set location._

_Charlie: He’ll be spending his time at Highgrove. It’s the place he hosts most of his parties. However, if he opts to go back to Kensington Palace, he’ll want to be at Nottingham Cottage for privacy with Meghan in the mix._

_Lindsay: Mmhmm!_ _😏_ _but hold on, KENSINGTON PALACE!?!? Wait …. Meghan you’re not dating THE Prince Harry are you!?_

_Meghan: SURPRISE_ _😳_

_Lindsay: HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL ME!?_

_Charlie: To be fair, it wasn’t until a few months ago that Harry even revealed that information to her._

_Lindsay: OH MY GOD._

_Meghan: Harry and I are very happy together and you’ve known this Lindsay. Come on now, let’s not stray off the subject._

_Lindsay: No worries, your secret, privacy and everything else is safe with me._

_Meghan: Don’t act like you and Charlie won’t be shit talking it up once this conversation ends, I know you._

_Lindsay: But you love me!_

_Meghan: Yes, I do. Now, let’s please get back on topic._

_Charlie:_ _😂_

_Meghan: I’m looking on my calendar and I think the week of the 24 th until my birthday. _

_Lindsay: It would end on your birthday Meg. Why not have our first week be on your birthday and then end on August 14 th? Because I know you and if it ends on your birthday weekend that’s going to rough for both of you. Especially since Harry will probably want to spoil you. Do you really want to wake up after two big days just to fly home? You’d want to be spending the last day of the weekend resting and relaxing with him. Don’t even deny it._

Meghan blushed thinking back to Valentine’s Day night. Lindsay had a point, no doubt about that. She wished they had a little more time to relax but she had classes the next morning. At least during the time of her birthday it’s summer vacation. There’s really no rush and they could take it easy. Do whatever they wanted with each other the entire time.

_Charlie: You’ll need that Sunday to recover! You’ll thank me later!_

_Meghan: Okay, Okay, I get it!_

_Charlie: Don’t get too hot over there._

_Lindsay:_ _😂_

_Meghan:_ _😏_

Harry glanced at Charlie who’d been snickering at his phone for about a good 15 minutes. He wasn’t sure what his friend was chatting away about but the smile on his face was telling. Charlie burst into a fit of laughter trying to compose himself. Harry raised a brow at him curious of what’s going on. The younger van Straubenzee composed himself focusing intently on his typing. He looked up at Harry giving him a solid nod before typing again.

_Charlie: Girls, Harry is in the room with me right now. Meghan you know this as we chatted on Facetime earlier. He’s looking at me and wants to know what I’m talking about._

_Meghan: DON’T SAY ANYTHING! NOT A WORD!!!!!_

_Lindsay: ZIP! ZILCH! NADA!_

_Charlie: Over my dead body would I reveal anything to him!_

Harry plopped himself next to Charlie trying to look over his shoulder at his friend’s chat. Charlie quickly switched the chat to one with his brother. He sent Thomas a quick meme before turning in Harry’s direction.

“How may I help you, your highness?”

Harry sighed stretching his limbs.

“Who are you snickering at through the phone? Daisy?”

“Yeah, Daisy keeps sending me Kermit the Frog memes.”

Charlie quickly turned his phone towards Harry, showing him the chat between himself as Daisy.

_Daisy: Can’t wait to see you tomorrow honey! Love you!!_

Harry raised an eyebrow but kept scrolling to see all the gifs and memes Daisy sent him.

“You’re so adorable together it’s almost borderline disgusting.”

“Whenever I’m able to meet Meghan in person we’ll have a contest to see who’s worse. Your Facetime call was pretty grotesque with all the pet names and kisses.”

Harry slumped onto the sofa, pulling out his own phone to check if any events were going on in town.

_Charlie: We’re safe! I told him about my girlfriend sending me memes._

_Meghan: WHEW!_

_Lindsay: THANK GOD!!!_

_Charlie: Meghan what do you think about the change of date?_

_Meghan: I’m down!_

_Charlie: Lindsay? Any final changes or requests?_

_Lindsay: Where will we be staying before we get to Highgrove? My family has a place in London but I’m not sure how far it is from the estate._

_Charlie: I considered my house; would it be too much?_

_Lindsay: No, not at all. Plus, once we get Meghan over to Highgrove, she’ll likely be staying with Harry the rest of the trip anyway._

_Charlie: Maybe we could get your friends to link up with mine as well. That way while they’re off doing their own thing, we can still have fun things to do._

_Meghan: Don’t worry Lindsay, we’ll still have time for each other._

_Lindsay: Meg, it’s okay! No worries!_

_Charlie: Harry’s Polo Games are coming up too! OH! Meghan! You’d get to see your man in action riding a horse._

_Meghan: I’d like that!_

_Charlie: Plus, I’ve heard a sweaty Harry is sexy._ _😏_

_Meghan: GOODBYE -  
Lindsay: AH AH AH! You can’t get out of this one because you’ll be all flustered over his competitive streak. _

_Meghan: . . . . . . EYE -  
_Charlie rolled over on the sofa bursting into a fit of laughter. God, Meghan’s so cute!  
_Charlie: Whispering in his ear like: “Yes Daddy, dominate me like you do the horse.”  
Meghan: CHARLIE -  
Charlie: Just think about how sore your legs will be the day after a winning match! Meghan, Meghan, Meghan _

_Meghan: So, we’re just going to act like I’m not the one that dominates him?_

_Lindsay: RACHEL MEGHAN MARKLE –_

_Charlie: We love to see it, don’t we Lindsay?_

_Meghan: MOVING ON! I’m wondering what all we’ll do while I’m with him._

_Charlie: Harry's not an itinerary kind of guy at all. He's terrible at making solid plans unless it's for a date with his girlfriend or an engagement with the royal family. Just know with Harry's excitement factored in every day you’ll have something to do!_

_Meghan:_ _😊_

_Lindsay: Alright it looks like we’re pretty much set! July 30 th to August 14th correct? _

_Charlie: Yes_

_Meghan: Yup_

Meghan’s face glowed with a smile. She couldn’t believe it; she’d get to surprise Harry with a visit. Not just any meeting, staying for 14 days! Her body shivered in delight at seeing him in person after so long. She’d get to really spend time with him and step into his world. The best part is that she’ll really experience England in a whole new way. During her last trip she had a tourist’s view, now she’ll be with a seasoned resident. Above all, she’ll be enjoying her birthday surrounded by someone she loves. Meghan’s always thrilled for opportunities to travel but this filled her with butterflies.

However, she couldn’t just travel over there without bringing Harry a gift at least.

Glancing over at the white canvas across her bed, the gears in her head started churning. Sure, they haven’t said “ _I Love You_ ” yet but this could be a personal project she’d give to him. Picking the canvas up, she quickly took out some pieces of blank printer paper, cutting them into little strips. Something within her bones just told her she couldn’t visit him across the pond and not speak those feelings into existence. She’s always been told that ladies aren’t supposed to confess first, but it’s never been said she can’t find a creative outlet to express it. Using the strips, she started writing down little adjectives describing Harry.

Maybe she didn’t have to complete this before the trip, but she wanted to at least get the board done. That way once she’s in England she can write a heartfelt letter to him. Finally, able to express everything that’s been on her heart. Sometimes she wondered if Harry loved her too. However, she had an inkling feeling he did. Her favorite part of writing letters to him is that she had a space to just let everything out. When they were together in Toronto, she would slip index cards under his pillow before they started their day. Sometimes she’d lea

leave him little sticky notes around their apartment too.

_Written words can get thoughts better than spoken word most of the time._

Harry certainly appreciated the little notes with smiley faces and hearts. Whenever Meghan left one for him, he’d read it with a smile. They’d say things such as “You’re doing great”, “Have a good day.” In return he’d send her cheesy little snap chat messages. Getting up from the sofa, Harry turned his phone over looking at a note Meghan wrote him. He stuck it into his phone case before they went their separate ways. It said: “I believe in you.” Stretching his limbs, he noted Charlie’s wandering eyes over him. Deciding to take a walk outside, he chucked a pillow at his friend before heading outside.

Meghan sighed happily; it wouldn’t be long.

Her phone buzzed again and this time she got a text from no one other than Harry himself.

_Harry: I’m happy I got to introduce you to my best friend. I know he’s probably a hot mess but compared to my other friends he’s the most normal of them all. He really likes you and won’t stop talking about how cute you are. Oh, and before I forget, something is coming to you in the mail. I can’t believe I forgot to mention it. When it comes let me know, I’m sure you’ll love it._

_Meghan: Aww, you didn’t have to get me anything. You’re so sweet!_

_Harry: Me!? Go traveling and not spoil my girl!? MA’AM … any opportunity I get if I see something that reminds me of you, I’m getting it._

_Meghan:_ _🥰_ _🥰_ _🥰_

 _Harry:_ _💕 💕_ _💋_

_Meghan: Tell Charlie I said thanks by the way._

_Harry: For what?_

_Meghan: Putting up with your headassery while I’m back home._

_Harry: Please, you’d love to be all in this headassery don’t play games._ _😍_

_Meghan: EYE –_

_Harry:_ _🥰_ _🥰_ _🥰_

Harry chuckled to himself. He always loved stirring up shit with Meghan. Getting her flustered and eye rolling was his favorite thing to do because it always made her laugh. Obviously having not paid attention to where he was, he noticed he wound up far away from the garden. He quickly texted Charlie asking him to find where he was. Charlie texted him faster than his eyes could handle reading.

_Charlie: YOU DIPSHIT! That’s why you need to pay attention to where you’re going. Jesus, you need to have a sense of direction!_

_Harry: Can you still come and get me though?_

_Charlie: I’ll get my foot up your prostate._

_Harry: Okay! Lube or no lube?_ _🥒_

_Charlie: GIVE ME YOUR PHONE!_

_Harry: Just come and get me please._

Within seconds of texting him, Charlie was already down the hill breathing hard, rolling his eyes.

“WATCH WHERE YOU’RE GOING DUMB FUCK!”

Harry smirked at him as they walked back to Highgrove.

“Anyway, Meghan says: thank you.”

Charlie grinned to himself, knowing she’s referring to their plan.

“Tell her I said: you’re welcome.”

Harry stared the stars in the night sky. It reminded him of his time in Lesotho. Every time he’d look up, he’d feel at home seeing the little bursts of gas twinkle. Entering the estate once more, he reminisced on those late Toronto nights where he and Meghan would sit by the window staring at the sky. They’d turn the lights out in the apartment and just bask in the beauty of the night. Tonight, those few minutes gazing in the sky gave Harry a sense of tranquility. Unbeknownst to him, he’d have another chance to stargaze with Meghan again.

* * *

The day of the trip ….

“Flower, I know you’re extremely psyched for this trip but please be careful.”

Meghan embraced her mother in a warm hug.

“I will! I promise to take pictures of the places I visit, and the interesting people I meet too.”

Today was the day. She and Lindsay spent the night overanalyzing, organizing, and micromanaging the final details of their trip. Meghan couldn’t even sleep while bursting with excitement to see Harry. It was 6:00am and they were supposed to arrive in England sometime in the evening Los Angeles time. For the first night, Charlie would have the girls staying in his home so the next morning they could bring Meghan to Harry in the afternoon. All she could think about was the look on her lover’s face when he saw her. He’d be in total shock from seeing her after so long.

All she wanted to do was smother him in kisses the minute she sees him. However, to not ruin the surprise Charlie mentioned he and Lindsay will hide her throughout Highgrove. Their plan is the try to keep her hidden for as long as possible. She didn’t mind but her excitement was killing her inside. All she could do was imagine how Harry handled surprising her on Valentine’s Day. He probably sensed his nerves going completely out of whack. Lindsay turned towards Meghan noticing her deep in thought.

“Meghan, _breathe_ it’s going to go off with a hitch!”

“I know I’m just enthusiastic and I can’t help but smile. It’s been so long; I miss him loads.”

Doria raised an eyebrow wondering who this mysterious person was.

Meghan caught onto her mother’s inquisitive expression, quickly changing the conversation.

“Mama, I’m talking about a _classmate_. Please don’t give me that look.”

Classmate my ass Meghan, one of these days you’re going to need to tell your mother about your boyfriend!

This isn’t even including the fact he’s the Prince of England, second born to the heir of the throne HRH Prince Charles of Wales.

Doria shook her head, she gave Meghan one last hug. Getting her purse, she bid Meghan goodbye wishing her the best on her trip.

“Call me as soon as you land. I’ll miss you flower but you enjoy every bit of this trip. Lindsay thank you again for extending this invitation to her. It’s kind of you to this for Megs.”

Lindsay nodded, giving Doria as hug as well.

“Of course! Meghan is family to me as she is a friend.”

“Bye ladies!! Have fun!!”

“Bye Mama!!”

“Bye Ms. Ragland!!”

As soon as Doria was out of sight, Meghan let out a sigh of relief. She hated hiding things from her, but she needed the perfect moment to really explain her relationship with Harry. Right now, this wasn’t the time. Tapping her phone, the lock screen lit up with notifications from Charlie in their chat. Unlocking the device with her thumb, she quickly scrolled through his messages. Judging by the texts, Charlie’s fully prepared for D-Day on his end.

_Charlie: Good Morning ladies! Have a safe flight! Can’t wait to see you here in England_ _😊_ _!_

_Meghan: Good Morning Charlie!!!_ _😊_

_Lindsay: Hey Charlie!!!!!!_ _😊_ _😊_

_Charlie: You landed already??? That was quick!_

_Meghan: Nope! We’ll be boarding soon! Ten hours or more to go!_

_Charlie: Hang in there you’ll be in London soon!_

_Lindsay: I’ll be fine, it’s Meghan we should be worried about._

_Charlie: WHY?_ _😳_ _Meghan are you alright?_

_Meghan: I’m fine! Don’t worry about me._

_Charlie: When you land, please call or text me okay?_

_Meghan: Gotcha!_

_Lindsay: Okie dokie!_

One of the gate attendants informed everyone that their flight would begin boarding immediately. Meghan quickly texted Charlie notifying him of the change. She and Lindsay grabbed their belongings, getting in line. Lindsay grinned at her excited for their 14 days of adventures. Once they got on the plane, the girls put away their carry-ons and settled into their seats. They chattered away about all the things they wanted to cross off their bucket list. A few minutes in, the plane started to take off. By the time they were in the sky, she completely dozed off. She slipped off into dreamland, ready for her fun trip.

_Over ten hours later at Heathrow Airport …_

“I hope we never have to go through customs like that again.”

The girls plopped onto one of the benches outside at the South terminal. From the minute they stepped off the plane, getting through customs irked them. The lines were ridiculously long, baggage claim almost lost Lindsay’s luggage and Meghan tripped down the escalator. To clarify, she was pushed by someone trying to rush past them on the steps. Thankfully, they arrived at the terminal they needed to be in. Turning off airplane mode, Meghan quickly used facetime to call Charlie.

“Ten hours later and you’re here as promised! Welcome to London ladies!”

“Thanks Charlie! Glad to have made it in one piece.”

A deep British voiced that sounded eerily familiar was in the background. Meghan and Lindsay held their breath praying Harry wasn’t over there. If Harry knew even a quarter of what’s going on the surprise would be ruined. Not only that, Meghan would have to personally kick Charlie’s ass. He made a promise and he needed to keep up his end of the bargain.

“Charlie what American girls have you found for Thomas on Tinder and why does one of them sound like Meghan?”

The line quickly went dead, and their chat was blown up with Charlie’s texts.

_Charlie: Ladies! Sorry to cut the call off but that was Harry in the background. He and the lads stopped by unannounced. I’m trying to get them to leave so you all can come._

_Meghan: OH MY GOD._

_Lindsay: CHARLIE GET THEM OUT OF THERE!!!!!!! HARRY CAN’T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT THIS!_

_Charlie: They’re gone! I’m going to be on my way to pick you up. Stay exactly where you are outside the terminal. It’ll only be about 30 minutes to get there._

_Meghan: Okay!_

_Lindsay: Please make haste to get here I’m serious!_

Meanwhile with Charlie …

“Charlie what’s the rush all of a sudden are you alright?”

“I’m fine guys! You just need to go. My brother wants everyone gone. He’s supposed to have company tonight.”

“Okay we’ll go! You want to come with us?”

“Nah, I’m going to meet up with one of my cousins thanks though.”

“No problem man, see you tomorrow then?”

“Yeah, just text me and we’ll link up!”

“Later mate!”

“Later!”

Waiting a few minutes for his friends to drive off the property, he texted the girls again.

_Charlie: Everyone FINALLY left, I hate lying to them but this for the greater good._

_Meghan: We’re still out here waiting but we went and got some food._

_Lindsay: Want us to get you anything?_

_Charlie: Some water and possibly some fries._

_Meghan: Will do!_

Charlie hopped into his Range Rover, plugging in the airport’s address. He synched his phone to the Bluetooth, switching to a phone call.

“Ladies I’m really on my way now! Hang tight!”

“THANK YOU!!!”

_30 minutes later …._

The effects of jetlag started kicking into Meghan’s system. Her eyes fought to stay open as she laid her head on Lindsay’s shoulder. Lindsay tried to keep each other alert, but their exhaustion was too much to bear. The sound of a beeping horn stirred them awake instantly. Meghan squinted then saw a brunette male step out of his car towards them. Judging by the sound of the man’s voice it had to be Charlie. He stopped in front of them extending his hands.

“I’ve said it again but welcome to England!”

“Charlie!!! Thanks! How was your drive?”

He gave the ladies a warm smile.

“Not bad but I can only imagine how draining your flight was. Let’s get back to my place.”

Charlie offered to load their bags into the trunk, but the ladies wanted to at least help a little. Together, they got everything organized to fit securely. Afterwards the girls sat down in the backseat. Meghan gazed out the window, taking in the sights while Lindsay chatted with Charlie.

“Someone’s really quiet.”

Meghan replied with a sleepy nod.

“Won’t be long until you can get freshened up for bed.”

That’s the last thing Meghan heard before she dozed off. By the time she woke up again, she was in a shared guest room with Lindsay. Rolling over she saw a note on the nightstand. Picking up it was from Charlie. Before reading it, she glanced around the room and noticed Lindsay wasn’t here either. Glancing at the note again she decided to at least get some bearing of what’s going on.

_Hey Meghan,_

_You fell asleep so Lindsay left you here undisturbed. Rest on, we have quite a day ahead. I hope the bed is cozy and the room is to your liking. Lindsay and I stepped out to get a few things. If you’re hungry there’s some food in the fridge, knock yourself out._

_Keep on sleeping on,_

_Charlie_

_P.S. Thank you again for agreeing to pull off this shit with me. We’re only a few hours away from rocking Harry’s entire world._

Following her nighttime routine, she crawled back into bed. Turning out the light, she immediately passed out. Barely even an hour into her sleeping, Lindsay entered the room quietly. She looked over seeing her friend snoozing on into the night. Getting ready for bed herself, she scrolled through her phone for a bit. Feeling her exhaustion finally take over her, she dozed off. Goodnight ladies, for tomorrow is the start of the best vacation you’ve ever had.

The next morning …

Feeling refreshed, Meghan had a pretty quick head start to her day. She and Lindsay were dressed and downstairs eating within an hour of waking up. To contain herself today, Meghan opted to not be near her phone as much. Prior to this decision she did call her mother informing her of her safe travels. The sunshine, scents of honey and lemon put her in a cheery mood. Then again in a few hours she’d be seeing Harry. If her smile were any brighter, she’d blind the tiny island of the United Kingdom. Her stomach fluttered with those familiar butterflies as she ate her chocolate-chip and blueberry pancakes.

“Alright ladies! Happy D-Day!”

“Hip! Hip! Hooray!!”

Meghan giggled clinking her mimosa glass with Lindsay and Charlie’s.

“Happy D-Day!!”

Taking a sip of his drink, Charlie went over the plan for today’s much anticipated surprise. He informed the girls that Nacho, Arthur, and Skippy were preparing to distract Harry. From what Meghan recalled, she did remember Harry mentioned Skippy and Nacho a lot. If she remembered correctly, Nacho was Argentinian and was the biggest polo nut. Ironically, Harry himself was one too but according to his words “Nacho took the cake.” As for Skippy, all she knew is he tended to help Harry with hosting parties. Her boyfriend’s description of him narrowed itself down to two words: “Party animal.”

“What’s the best way to distract a guy who literally has everything at his fingertips?”

Charlie shook his head; Lindsay certainly had a point.

“Doing any and everything that doesn’t keep his mind on Meghan for the day.”

The lads are only aware that Charlie is surprising Harry with his friend Meghan. What they don’t know is she’s his _girlfriend_. He’d prefer that the man dating her disclose that information to them. Besides, best friend or not it wasn’t his place to mention it. He’s lucky he made it this far getting Meghan here without Harry’s knowledge. In the end, how could Harry be mad when he did coordinate this with her anyway?

“Did they take his phone?”

“Yup, Nacho has it on his person. When they get back to Highgrove, he’ll return it to him.”

“What time do we need to be at the estate? Before or after they make it back?”

“Since we plan to go during the afternoon, we’ll wait for either Arthur or Skippy to send out the text. If we arrive too early, and the staff doesn’t let us in we’re toast.”

Meghan thought back to those few times where William used to let her into the apartment when Harry was running late.

“Would William let us in?”

“Having William involved wouldn’t be the best idea. He and Harry aren’t on the best of terms. I certainly don’t want him interfering or potentially spoiling your arrival.”

To bring everyone up to speed, William, and Harry’s beef stems from the issue with Rose. If you all remember, Harry isn’t particularly keen to Kate, but he’s disgusted with his brother’s actions towards her. Remember the night Harry and Meghan returned from dinner? Harry walked in on Rose and William having sex. He wound up spending his last night prior to heading home with Meghan due to that incident. Yet, it worked out because despite sleeping on the couch, he eventually had some _company_ join him, so he wasn’t lonely. Ever since then, the brothers’ relationship remained icy. There was nothing Harry hated more besides the press, than cheaters. His father cheated on his mother, who in turn cheated on him. They had a toxic relationship, leading to their divorce. Seeing his older brother doing such vile things made his stomach turn, especially since Kate was William’s doormat.

“Makes sense! I do remember Harry telling me about William doing something quite vile. I won’t be sharing what he said though.”

“Neither will I.”

“Not to be rude to your best friend’s brother, but he always struck me as a dick.”

Meghan nodded, agreeing with Lindsay’s sentiments.

“My older brother is best friends with William but if it helps, I’m not fond of him either.”

“Oh god, so you’re essentially forced to see him regardless?”

Charlie shrugged, he explained to the girls that the British aristocratic circle weaved in and out like crazy. No matter how much he tried to dip and dodge certain people, they’d show up anyway. Lindsay, who’s family is of American aristocracy understood clearly. Meghan got the gist of it. He continued delving into the conversation filling them in on some of the current drama. It ultimately didn’t matter too much, but it was for Meghan to be aware of.

“As you’ve probably seen, Harry has quite a protective side when it comes you.”

“Sometimes it can be a little suffocating, but I get it.”

“The United Kingdom as an island is small but the wealthy can make the small garden full of weeds. The minute someone outside of Harry’s circle especially an ex gets whiff of you being the new girlfriend in his life, it’s going to be rough.”

“I didn’t choose to date Harry because of his status. I chose to date him because I care for him, and I _love_ him. In fact, before I even knew of him being a prince, I knew he was wealthy. However, I never cared about that at all. Sure, his wealth gave us perks on dates and such but his personality, genuine feelings towards me gravitated myself towards him. Those birds can say whatever they want about me. I don’t expect it to be fair, but I’m also not going to fear loving him either.”

Meghan paused realizing she just openly confessed her love for Harry to someone for the first time.

“I haven’t known you for that long, but have you told anyone about loving Harry before?”

“No.”

“As far as she’s told me, she’s always mentioned how much she cared for him. Meghan’s in LOVE Charlie!!”

“Not to meddle into your relationship affairs but you do plan on telling him, right?”

“On my own terms and timing, yes.”

Charlie and Lindsay grinned, hugging each other.

“YES !!!”

“Just verbalizing it like this feels insane. I can’t believe I finally said aloud.”

“Well, just make sure to tell Harry that. He’s the one who’ll benefit the most from you saying it. Anyway, how much do you love him?”

Meghan playfully rolled her eyes, feeling her lips form into a smile.

“I love Harry so much that even just saying _‘I love you’_ isn’t enough for me. I love his heart, his determination, the way his eyes crinkle when he smiles. I love how he always makes me laugh even when I’m feeling shitty. I love how his touches from a simple hand hold and a kiss could mean so much. I love his sense of not taking himself so seriously. From the moment I met him, I just had a good feeling about him.”

Getting into detail, she revealed exactly what made her realize she liked him from the start. In her explanation, she mentioned how they ran errands together one day and took a trip to a Korean Barbeque restaurant. She asked him what brought him to Toronto, and he explained his suspensions among other things. Though she was surprised, she could tell the situation really wracked with him. She could sense he was trying to do better.

“Later, I invited him to the Friendsgiving dinner I had with my roommates and other study abroad friends I made. We shared our first kiss after he stayed to help me with the dishes. He was so nervous coming to the party, William had to literally drag him the door of the apartment.”

Charlie nearly spit out his mimosa mid laughter. He could totally see Harry being a hot mess around her and William trying to get him together.

“That’s our Harry!”

“I’d tell you more, but I don’t want to reveal too much.”

“No problem! Whenever Harry is ready to discuss how he got together with you, I’ll be all ears.”

“What’s most important is that we started as friends first.”

“I’m still shocked he didn’t tell you he was a prince from the start. That’s what he generally does.”

“At this point it doesn’t matter now because I’ve forgiven him and we’re here. No use dwelling in the past.”

“You’re right.”

Charlie’s phone started playing an Enrique Iglesias song, as Nacho’s name appeared on the caller I.D. Quickly answering, he was informed that they went to get Harry for the day. Time to move into action! Mission: Surprising Harry was a go! Skippy sent him a photo of Harry being dragged out of the house to go on a boy’s day out. Charlie laughed turning the phone to Meghan and Lindsay. They smirked seeing the man of the hour dressed in his sweatpants, Adidas sneakers, and a white tee. Together, the trio went upstairs to ensure Meghan had everything she needed prior to their move.

Meanwhile …

“You guys are up to something and I feel it.”

Harry glanced over his friends. They NEVER did any random outings just because. This was something he’d do with Meghan. They’re hiding something and he’s determined to get down to the bottom of it. Skippy whacked him upside the head. Of course, the “Little Spencer” would be nosier than a member of the paparazzi.

“Will you RELAX?? We just wanted to go out just because.”

“That’s some bullshit and you know it.”

Nacho whipped his head around from the driver’s seat.

“Henrique, just enjoy the ride!”

Well Nacho, _Henrique_ seems to be suspicious of everything so you might want to ensure he doesn’t jump out of the vehicle first.

He sighed leaning into the backseat. Trying to look out the window, he was completely blocked by Skippy or Arthur on each side. Digging into his pocket, his phone was nowhere to be found. Thinking back, he remembered that Nacho snatched it up. Maybe he was on his phone a lot lately, but just going cold turkey and prying it out of his hands is cruel. Squirming into his seat some more he closed his eyes, deciding to sleep instead.

Stopping at a red light, Nacho turned his head towards Arthur and Skippy, dangling Harry’s phone. They were determined to keep Charlie’s plan completely intact. As the light turned green, Nacho continued their drive. Arthur connected his phone to the car’s Bluetooth. Scrolling through his Spotify, he changed from Nacho’s Bad Bunny playlist to Nickelback. Skippy snatched Arthur’s phone switching it to something else.

“We’re having a guy’s day out, not sad bitch hours!”

“Nickelback is considered sad bitch material to you!? Have you NOT heard of Lana Del Rey?”

Harry opened his eyes glaring at them. Deciding to use the opportunity to have a phone to use, he took Arthur’s device for himself. Going through various genres, he tried to settle on a playlist. He’d take anything else on this earth to listen to that wasn’t Lana Del Rey or Nickelback during daylight hours. As for his preferred taste in music, he listened to indie, dubstep, and rap generally. Recently, he’s been listening to more R&B and pop due to Meghan’s influence (let’s just say Ariana Grande hits _differently_ in certain situations). All of that aside, if it sounds good, he’ll give it a spin.

Clicking on a playlist he sent to Arthur months ago, the lads jammed out to Omarion’s Post to Be. Rolling the windows down, they looked like stereotypical American white boys blasting country music in their Dodge Truck. When Jhene Aiko’s part of _eating the booty like groceries_ came on they all yelled in unison to the line. They turned towards each other dying of laughter reminiscing of all the jokes they had with the lyrics.

“Did anyone ever eat the booty like groceries in reality though?”

Harry shot his hand in the air, shaking his head in shame.

“I did once, and it was with Chelsy. Let’s just say I haven’t done it since.”

Skippy and Arthur went wide eyed at him.

“WHAT THE FUCK!?”  
“YOOOOOOOOOOO!!”

“WHAT HAPPENED WHEN YOU DID IT?!?!”

“Gentlemen, for the sake of your sanity and imagination we’ll just leave it right there where it is.”

“WHEN WAS THIS !?!?”

“WE NEED THE TEA!”

Harry tried to keep himself from vomiting on sight, but he filled them in on the random tidbit. Apparently, it happened during one of their drunken nights at a party. They slipped away for some sex, but it turned into an anal adventure quickly. He then explained that Chelsy asked him to eat her ass. Being the adventurous man that he is, he decided to just go for it. He immediately regretted it as when he finally fucked her the condom didn’t look the color it did coming out versus when he slid inside. Nacho hit the brakes hearing the information at the wrong time. The gentlemen expressed their disgust and concern for Harry’s health.

“That was the last time I EVER did that. I don’t have any plans to do it again.”

“We can believe your disgust but you swearing off it!? Sir, it’s not good to lie!”

“I’M DEADASS!”

“Okay can we stop talking about anal sex horror stories and focus on something else please!?”

“Harry, you never really filled us in on your time in Toronto at all. You went missing for the past few months. Did something happen while you were there?”

Guess this was the time for him to reveal Meghan’s existence huh.

“While I was gone, I did community service. Pa’s idea of me building character was to live with William while he studied abroad. I worked in a community kitchen and I just didn’t really feel like talking to anyone. I enjoyed being lowkey and off the radar for a while. I also went to therapy.”

Skippy raised an eyebrow listening closely to Harry’s vague response.

“First of all, that’s bullshit because you’re ONLY like this when you’ve met someone. You’re not telling us something. However, I’m glad you went to therapy.”

“Thank you.”

“What’s she like? Where’s she from? What’s her name???”

“Her name is Meghan Markle. She’s American, and she’s absolutely amazing.”

“How long have you all been dating for?”

Harry froze, how the hell could they tell so quickly?

Nacho smirked, ruffling Harry’s hair.

“So that’s the girl who’s - …”

Skippy and Arthur smacked Nacho instantly. He saw their faces and immediately put the name and Harry’s description of her together. Oh SHIT! This is the person they’re supposed to be distracting Harry from today. Choosing to keep his mouth shut, his smile changed into a nervous one. Harry glanced at his friends, sensing they were truly hiding something from him. His hunches were right from the beginning. Maybe he could pry the information from it.

“I’m glad you’ve met someone Harry.”

“Thanks! She means a lot to me and maybe one day you’d get to meet her.”

Arthur nodded, keeping himself composed.

“Whenever she comes across the pond, we’d be more than happy to welcome her.”

Skippy quickly texted Charlie.

_Skippy: Harry just told us about Meghan! This is the same one that’s supposed to be coming right?_

_*Charlie is typing*_

_Charlie: DON’T TELL ME YOU RUINED THE SURPRISE! YOU SON OF A BITCH I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU!_

_Skippy: NO! NO! NO! RELAX CUPID! We didn’t say anything, we just congratulated him. Nacho on the other hand almost opened his big ass mouth but we stopped him._

_Charlie: PHEW! Good! Whatever you do, DON’T give Harry any reasons to be suspicious or catch onto our plans._

_Skippy: You know we’ve got this!_

_Charlie: Meghan and her friend Lindsay are with me. What time are you returning to Highgrove?_

Skippy checked his watch, it’s currently 12:45pm.

_Skippy: Probably around 2:00 or 3:00, we haven’t figured it out. It’s already hard enough to keep Harry occupied. Part of me is just ready to take him back right now._

_Charlie: Keep him STALLED! I mean it! We can get there at the same time around 2:00. As soon as you get there, have him enter the estate from the back. We plan to arrive from the front and sneak Meghan into one of the guest rooms._

_Skippy: Then we’ll blindfold Harry into the formal room. Maybe we could hide Meghan behind one of the sofas?_

_Charlie: ……………………………………………………………_

_Skippy: No?_

_Charlie: NO. Because knowing Harry he’d probably get up from the sofa or worse walk over to where she is before we can get her out of there._

Please note, this is before Harry became the guardian of Meghan’s feet as we know today.

Skippy let out an ugly laugh before continuing to text Charlie his response.

_Skippy: I’m mad as hell that you’re right. He’d fuck everything up if we let her be hidden like that. Your idea with the guest room is better. Maybe she could call him and act like she wishes she could see him?_

_Charlie: It’d give everything away with the interior décor of the estate. We’ll figure it out when we get there._

_Skippy: What are you doing right now?_

_Charlie: I’m with Meghan and Lindsay having lunch. Have you found at least one place to go yet?_

Skippy looked up seeing that Nacho was pulling into the parking lot of a café they frequent a lot when they aren’t being savage party animals.

_Skippy: Our favorite café!_

_Charlie: Can you put him into a food coma or something?_

_Skippy: Damn bruh, we’ll see what we can do!_

_Charlie:_ _😝_

_Skippy: Gotta go! Harry is starting to get annoying now. Please pray to white Jesus that I don’t kill him before he sees Meghan._

_Charlie: Will do!_

_Skippy: Later!_

_Charlie: K!_

Harry was casually escorted into the café. Quickly picking a booth, Arthur had Harry sit down. He slid next to him as Skippy and Nacho sat across from them. Browsing through the menu, they continued their conversation from earlier. Harry then decided to explain in detail as to how he met Meghan and their journey of getting together. Judging by the looks on his friends’ faces, they seemed amazed at time flying by quickly.

“We did meet in Toronto, but I never told you exactly, how did I?”

“Nope!”

“We met at the Hubb Kitchen in November of last year.”

_November 9 th, 2016 to be exact. _

“Interesting!”

“When we met, I was trying to sort some items around the kitchen, and she volunteered to help me.”

Thinking back, Harry blushed slightly. He remembered when he tried to make conversation with her saying “What's warmer than the buns we're serving today?” As ridiculous as it was, she cracked a smile and laughed at him. When she looked into his eyes, he couldn’t help but smile. Her eyes are always inviting and filled with warmth. Meghan had pools of honey, as he’d tell himself.

“Her eyes are a dark brown color but when the light really hits them, they’re like little circles of honey.”

“Dude, I’ve never heard you say things like this before. You must really like her huh?”

Asking Nacho for his phone, Harry extended his hand to show them a photo of her.

Nacho was originally reluctant to give it to him, but he figured it wouldn’t hurt. Besides, he’s also curious as to what Meghan looks like. Harry unlocked his phone, smiling at his lock screen. The lads observed him clicking away into the gallery, scrolling to find the perfect picture. The smile he had on his face wasn’t like any they’d seen before. His expression was one filled with pride. It’s the first time he’s really speaking about Meghan to someone that isn’t his brother or as of late, Charlie. Continuing to scroll he remained picky on finding the perfect photo.

“Bruh, can you just pick one already?”

Harry raised an eyebrow at Skippy.

“Look, just because you and your girlfriend hate taking photographs doesn’t mean I can’t enjoy my own gallery. Also, we have so many photos it’s hard to pick just one.”

He wasn’t joking. He had about over 200 photos of them alone. They really enjoyed taking photos together or of each other. Some of Harry’s best photos were taken by Meghan. There were of course other photographs not to be viewed by the others. Those were captured in a more intimate setting. In fact, if the lads ever saw some of the photos, he took of her on his Canon they’d flip their shit. Not to mention the ones of him on there too.

Settling on a picture of them taken by Priyanka on Valentine’s Day, he flipped his phone around.

“HOLY SHIT SHE’S FUCKING GORGEOUS!”

“HOW THE HELL DID YOU PULL HER!?”

“DUDE WHAT THE FUCK!?”

Harry’s smile brightened.

“I didn’t pull her, you’re mistaken. She took the lead but then we gravitated towards each other! Not only is she gorgeous but she’s the most incredible girl I’ve ever met. Talking to her is like a breath of fresh air. I love everything about her.”

Everyone paused as Harry had to rack into his brain what he just admitted aloud. Of course, he mentioned it during their fight but now to hear himself say it, this is different. His heart skipped a beat as his lips formed into a peaceful smile. Henry Charles Albert David is in love, and finally uttered the words. Shaking his head, he decided to continue discussing some more things about her.

“She’s the first person that’s seen me as just Harry, not anyone else.”

Nacho nodded, understanding what Harry meant by his statement.

“When did you know that you loved her?”

_He always knew, since beginning._

“From the start.”

“MATEEEEEEEEE!”

“OH FUCK!”

Harry continued grinning; his eyes twinkled just thinking about her.

“So, she’s fully aware you’re a prince, right?”

“Yes, I didn’t tell her right away. I waited a few months in first.”

“WHY?”

“Because, I wanted to just be normal.”

Skippy rested his chin into his palm.

“How long has it been since you started dating?”

“Exactly six months.”

“Damn, y’all are ONLY six months in and you love her?! Doesn’t it generally take a year?”

“When you know, you just know.”

To outsiders, their relationship could be viewed as rushed. However, Harry’s never felt such feelings like this for just anyone before. He claimed Meghan and she did the same with him. There’s no reason for him to follow societal standards of what love is supposed to be. His love for Meghan was between them. Their relationship is for them, and only them. Plus, he couldn’t live with himself if he didn’t cherish these feelings. At the end of the day, they chose each other; it’s all that matters.

He just needed to openly admit these feelings to Meghan.

“I fell in love with her because my intuition told me her heart’s in the right place. She welcomed me with open arms. Have you ever felt so cared and tended to before? It’s not even just the gestures, it’s the little things that keep my heart skipping a beat. She’s so down to earth and although we had our fight over me being a prince, she really opened my eyes. How can I not love someone that motivates you and supports you as you do them?”

The lads were speechless, soaking in every word Harry said.

“Harry, I’m glad you found someone you love. We don’t even know this girl at all but you’re really in love with her.”

“Yes, I love her deeply. I love how free spirited she is. Whenever she sets her mind to something, she never allows anything to stop her path. I remember during Valentine’s Day; I had planned a surprise for her later in the evening. However, I decided to take her out for most of the morning. When I got there, she gave me a card with a note that brought me to tears. You know I’m not one to usually cry but I hugged her, and she let me cry.”

Flipping through his gallery again, he found the photo he took of her note.

_Happy Valentine’s Day to you, darling. I hope that today is filled with as much warmth that you give to me. I’m delighted to be celebrating this holiday with you. Who’d think my valentine would be a British ginger? The bracelet I gave to you is reflective of the person you’re becoming. You’re filled with so much potential and are on the right path towards success. I’m so proud of the person I see before me. You have my unconditional support towards your goals, and I can’t wait to see the success you have. Today is another day of those accomplishments whether big or small. Let’s enjoy each other’s company and cherish it._

_Xoxo, Meghan_

“UNCONDITIONAL SUPPORT! Harry if you don’t fucking marry this girl I swear to god.”

Nacho quickly wiped a tear, damn that note really tugged at his heartstrings.

“It’s pretty obvious she’s in love with you too. THE WORDING in this note, Jesus Christ.”

“Damn bro, this is really deep! Toronto is hitting differently with their women.”

Harry cocked his head to the side.

“She’s _American_ thank you very much, and no I’m not setting you up with any of her friends.”

“OH, COME ON HARRY!”

“Okay but what did you write in response? Did you at least write a note to her?”

“On god if you didn’t write her a note, I’ll beat your ass right now.”

Harry pulled up his google doc of the note he wrote for her.

“What kind of man would I be to not have given her a note? She read it later though after the night’s fun.”

“FUN!? SIR, what’s going on over there with you!? What were you doing?”

Harry winked at his friends, fiddling with his ring finger.

“UH UH!”

“YOU NASTY LITTLE FREAK!”

“OKAYYYY I SEE YOU!”

“SHHH! You’re too loud!”

“Anyway, here’s the note I wrote.”

_Hey Meghan,_

_By the time you’ve read this letter, you’re probably sick of me writing so much. However, I wanted to take the time to properly tell you thank you. Your support and encouragement has been essential. You’re always doing such sweet gestures for me. But I wanted to truly return the favor. Not once have you judged me for how I got here. All you’ve done is see me for the person I am. I’ve never had someone really take that kind of time when it came to me. When I’m with you, it’s like nothing else matters. I admire your spirit and how you’re always so positive. Your smile lights up the room. I hope that I can even do a fraction of that for you even beyond today. I want you to know that I’m here for you too. I’m always in awe with what you do. I’m glad that despite everything that’s happened, I met you. Here’s to more Valentine’s Days to come._

_Happy Valentine’s Day,_

_Harry_

“YOU FUCKING SICKEN ME!”

“I CAN’T HANDLE IT!”

“EXCUSE ME!? IS THIS REALLY OUR HARRY!?”

Harry laughed at his friends’ expression. He knew they meant well but it didn’t make their reactions any less hilarious that they were. Taking a sip of his iced tea, he thought about Meghan. Maybe one day he could introduce her to them. It wouldn’t be a bad idea to begin with anyway. The good thing is that his revelation of her existence was the start. Plus, the longer he put it off the worse it’d become if she were to ever meet them. They’d never let it go that he kept her hidden so many months.

Now he didn’t have to worry anymore but a surprise was certainly coming his way.

After the lads finished talking about their girlfriends and their relationships, they left the café. They didn’t have any other plans, so they spent the rest of the mid-afternoon dicking around the shops. Nacho spotted an Adidas store and immediately dragged everyone into it. As the resident Polo nut, one would think the athleisure brand isn’t his type. However, nothing could stop Nacho from being such a hype beast. His sport of choice just enabled his lifestyle of preppy and clout wear. Plus, a man of duality was the best one to have. Just ask his girlfriend Delfina, she’d coordinate their outfits together.

Harry shuffled around the store until he saw a pair of olive-green trainers. Picking them up, he tried them on in his size. The fit cushioned his feet nicely and were a perfect match to his current outfit. Putting the shoes back into the box, he quickly made his purchase. Meanwhile his friends were busy gassing up Nacho and his hype-beast fashion show in the dressing room. Joining them he pulled out his phone recording the chaos.

“OKAY NACHO! Give us that streetwear hype!”

For someone that lowkey teetered on the metrosexual lifestyle, Nacho had no problems turning up the swagger. Harry wished he could even have a quarter of his style. Not that he’s a square or anything but when you’re the spiciest mayo packet in your family’s drawer it wasn’t much. However, his swagger comes from his sense of humor and not giving a fuck. He didn’t always have the best outfits but when he was in uniform, the drip was on another level. Maybe in a few years he’d grow out a beard and see what’d happen. That aside, he’s grateful to have Meghan in his life because her fashion sense is incredible. With her touch anything is possible.

“YOU BOUGHT SOMETHING ALREADY!?”

Harry scoffed at Skippy’s comment.

“I don’t have to take 84 years to shop.”

“That’s why your ties and suits look as outdated as William’s personality.”

OUCH! He didn’t have to go for the suits! Damn, Skippy you’re just **outta** pocket there!

Laughing it off, Harry continued recording Nacho and Arthur posing in their tacky Jeremy Scott track suits. If you’re asking the question, YES, he planned on sending these photos of Delfina. If he had to see them, she did too. Her reaction to her boyfriend’s questionable taste in certain clothes cracked him up. Lucky for him, Meghan’s never seen his ties. If she did, they’d probably be thrown in the trash or burned. He had a guilty pleasure for his dinosaur print tie, but he knew better. As soon as he got home, he’d go through his wardrobe and sort his clothes out.

Finishing up the last bit of shopping, the lads packed into the car once again. Harry sat in the front passengers seat, glancing out the window. Skippy quickly texted Charlie informing them they’re on the way to Highgrove. He crossed his fingers hoping this continued to go off with a hitch. The excitement towards Harry being surprised with Meghan’s arrival was hyping him up.

_Skippy: We’re on our way to Highgrove! Get ready!!!!_

_*Charlie is online*_

_Charlie: Okay!!! See you soon!!!_

Meanwhile with Meghan, Lindsay, and Charlie ….

Meghan crossed her fingers as Charlie read off the text to the ladies. Her excitement peaked once again knowing she’d be seeing him soon. They just made it back to Charlie’s house after visiting some random sites. They loaded Meghan’s bags into the car. After they finished, they all sat inside prepping for their drive. Lindsay looked over at her best friend, squeezing her hand. She could sense all her nerves and excitement kicking in. Surprising someone is always exciting but doing it when coming overseas is another level. They always saw videos of it on Twitter but now they’re legitimately doing their own version of it.

It’s wild how life tends to work out!

“Meghan you’re going to be alright. Trust me, the lads are just as excited as we are.”

Meghan tucked a loose strand of her hair behind her ear.

“I don’t even know how to truly feel right now. This can’t be real.”

“The minute you see Harry, everything will fall into place.”

Not to mention that if you two were older, your excitement would be even more off the rails. Don’t worry Meghan, we’ve seen the future. You’re still as cute as you are when he comes and goes. He’s the same way too. As a couple you’re so cute we can’t handle it. Just enjoy the ride right now and pour all that love into him the moment you see him.

“Plus, if you two need any alone time we’ll get out of your hair anyway.”

Charlie smirked into the rear-view mirror, noting Meghan’s eye rolling.

“It won’t be long now!! Get yourself ready Meg and stretch a little first. You’re going to need it.”

She slightly shifted in her seat, a little restless in her wait. The last time she ever felt this bouncy was when she gave Harry his Christmas present last year. Meghan could barely sleep and continued rolling around the entire night. By the time they saw each other, it was a miracle she kept her eyes open. Going to see him regardless if it’s a date or not, gave her little butterflies every time. Seeing his smile and feeling his arms around her made her happy. Especially when he’d rub her back or waist easing her nerves. The moment they linked fingers, or he held her close she’d feel all his love around her.

Now when they had sex, the feeling was certainly different. Harry’s touches and passionate kisses really got her off. Did they have rough sex? Absolutely but most of the time, they teetered on love making. He remained attentive, caressing her skin, and pulling her into him. His gazes over her body and into her eyes, would make anyone watching them feel hot too. He had a way of even making her laugh while they were doing it too. Their reactions to each other’s bodily reactions were usually cheeky or needy. Her favorite part of it was seeing him unravel before her. After they were done, they’d kiss a little, crack jokes then fall asleep unless they were already in the mood for more rounds. When they had rough sex however, she could barely keep her eyes open. He knew exactly how to turn her out. Especially after they hadn’t seen each other or had been busy for a few days. Getting out of bed the next morning was a fun ride. If they left the bed that is – because there’s always that chance, she’d be riding him or face down ass up taking him deeply.

Meghan shivered just thinking about it. It’s been so long from the last time they did it in person.

It’d be a miracle if she didn’t straddle him when she sees him.

Charlie’s ringtone went off in the car. Pressing the Bluetooth button, he answered the call. To everyone’s surprise it was Harry’s voice. Meghan and Lindsay looked at each other trying to keep quiet. He sounded a little exhausted and in his conversation with Nacho, they discussed his shopping trip today. When Meghan heard him say her name, she froze. Charlie quickly informed him that other people were in the car. Harry’s tone of voice changed, and he kept his comment on her pretty brief.

“Could you believe I almost told you what I told the lads today? Man, I don’t need more people knowing what we know.”

“Dude, I had to look out for you. No worries, the company I have can keep secrets.”

“I’ll just tell you the next time we link up. Don’t even sweat it.”

“Anyway, the lads were impressed when I finally told them about Meghan.”

“Really?”

“They were like ‘HOW DID YOU PULL HER !?!?!’ ‘HOLY SHIT SHE’S GORGEOUS’ Then I had to snap them back into reality when I went into depth about her.”

“So, you told them everything?”

“Mm, but again I’ll tell you later.”

“Gotcha.”

Charlie extended his arm giving Meghan a thumbs up.

Seeing a notification of Nacho calling in, Charlie quickly ended his call with Harry.

“Mate, I gotta go now. Someone else is calling in. Talk to you later!”

“Bye!!”

He ended the call with Harry, accepting Nacho’s.

“What’s up Nacho?”

“We’ve made it to Highgrove. Whenever you’re ready, come on over!”

“We’re about ten more minutes away. When we get there, one of you come out but two of you need to keep Harry away from any of the windows.”

“Don’t worry we’ll keep him occupied!”

Nacho quickly went outside, hearing a car pulling in. He thought it was Charlie, only to see some staff stopping by to speak with the Prince of Wales. Turning on his heels he texted Skippy and Arthur to stay with Harry and not move. They quickly replied keeping the prince occupied. Nacho walked a little further from the front entrance of the estate, trailing down the path of the easement. Realizing he was still on the line with Charlie, he noted a black Range Rover gradually pulling in.

“Nacho is that you!? Boy what have you got on!?”

The accentuations in his statement couldn’t be anymore British than they were in that moment.

“I’ve got joggers on mate – WAIT you’re here!?!? HEYYY!!”

Nacho bounced around waving at the car like a crazed fangirl for BTS.

If he had a light stick in his hands, he’d look like one of those weird stans on Twitter screaming “OPPA SARANGHAEYO!”

Charlie waved back, remembering that if he honked his horn their plan would be ruined. Stopping the car, he motioned for Nacho to hop inside. Once he got in, he grinned at the ladies in the back greeting them. Seeing Meghan in person all he could do was smile. This girl was the love of Harry’s life, and the reason they’re pulling this romantically crazy stunt to begin with. Extending his hand to hers, he gave her a high five.

“It’s great to finally meet you Meghan. You’re even prettier in person.”

“Thank you, Nacho!”

“You’re welcome.”

Once they pulled into the side entrance of the estate, Nacho glanced around before helping them get out of the car. Offering his hand to Meghan, she eased out of the vehicle onto the pavement. Charlie texted Skippy and Arthur to notify them of her arrival. Moving quietly, they escorted Meghan to the front entrance. Originally, they thought of using the back entrance, but Skippy had Harry occupied in the Club H area. If they entered the back way, it would’ve ruined the surprise. Nacho notified them they’d be heading to the parlor instead.

“Shh, Harry’s somewhere downstairs in Club H. We need be quiet heading to the parlor. We don’t want him to suspect anything.” 

Meghan nodded, following Nacho. Getting settled, she marveled at the artwork and portraits of the royal family hanging on the wall. Glancing over to her right, she saw one of Harry himself. He was wearing one of his cadet uniforms. The smile on his face, made her cheeks warm. Pulling out her phone, she clicked on their chat. Quickly texting away, she left him a message.

_Meghan: Baby_ _💕_

Harry’s phone buzzed as Meghan’s message popped up on the screen. Glancing down, he was surprised to see her text. She normally didn’t text him during this hour. A little text bubble appeared from her as he was typing his own message. She also wasn’t one to double text either. Was something going on? Meghan bit her bottom lip, typing then erasing her message.

_Meghan: I miss you!_

Harry’s typing stopped, then started up again.

_Harry: I miss you too. Are you doing okay?_

_Meghan: Just thinking about you that’s all._

_Harry:_ _💕_ _💕_

Harry clicked his phone off, noticing Charlie arriving at Club H completely unannounced.

“Charlie what are you doing here?”

Charlie and Arthur quickly grabbed Harry blindfolding him.

“We have something for you, but we can’t exactly tell you what it is.”

A surprise? What the fuck is going on?? He couldn’t see but if looks could kill, he had a very concerned look on his face. Everyone’s been acting funny today. What’s it this time?? Charlie took his hand, leading him upstairs. Suddenly, he heard some voices. One of them sounded like Nacho’s giving directions to two girls. He could tell because his friend’s tone always changed when speaking to someone of the opposite sex. Especially when it was Delfina he turned into vocal chocolate.

Nacho’s voice stopped and everything went quiet. Footsteps scrambled around, and someone left the room. Charlie took Harry’s blindfold off as Harry’s phone glanced down. Messages from Meghan started popping up on the screen. He saw heart emojis on the screen. Raising his eyebrow, he wondered how this was happening simultaneously. Nacho walked over to him, giving him a smile. Putting the blindfold back onto the prince’s face, he laughed. Harry heard Charlie bringing someone into the room. A familiar giggle trickled into his ears. He froze, that couldn’t be Meghan could it!?

Skippy and Arthur stood quietly, shaking their heads watching Meghan standing in front of him trying not to give away that she’s there.

“Okay Harry, we do have a surprise for you, but I think it’d be better if it revealed itself. We’re not too good at this.”

“Take your blindfold off, Baby.”

Harry slowly removed his blindfold seeing Meghan standing before him. He couldn’t believe it. Somebody needed to pinch him because this can’t be real. She smiled her gummy smile, sitting next to him. His body remained in absolute shock. She turned towards his friends chattering away about his reaction. He couldn’t even speak. When she looked in his direction again, he didn’t even bother speaking. His body reacted for him. His lips pressed against hers pulling her close to him.

“Hi!”

Harry kissed Meghan one more time, moaning into the kiss.

“Hey!”

He pressed kisses onto her cheeks, before kissing her lips again. No words could really describe how excited he was, but his body could at least express the physical parts. Meghan laughed into the kisses, settling into his lap. Pulling away from his onslaught of kisses, Harry looked at his friends still in total shock.

“WHEN THE HELL DID YOU – WHAT THE FUCK!?”

Meghan stroked his chin, using her other hand to massage his scalp.

“Charlie and I planned it the time we had that Facetime call together.”

Charlie nudged Lindsay.

“But we weren’t alone, we had some help like her best friend Lindsay, and of course these knuckleheads here.”

Skippy glanced at Charlie raising an eyebrow.

“When I spoke to Meghan privately, I asked her if she wanted to come and see you. She told me she did. Within seconds of her response, we started making plans to bring her here. I did it because I knew how much you two missed each other. What kind of friend would I be- heck would we be if we didn’t support you?”

Harry looked around at everyone, feeling his heart swell. The fact that they even thought of him and put this together, made him emotional. Keeping his arms around Meghan’s waist, he snuck a kiss to her neck. She held onto one of his hands, leaning her head onto his. It felt so good to have her here with him in the flesh. All he could think about were all the things they could finally do together. There’s plenty of things for them to catch up on. But for now, his mind was truly focused on having some time alone with her.

Don’t get him wrong but he did intent to talk to her. However, there was a physical desire mixed with his current emotional state, which needed attention. He tried his best to shift Meghan’s position in his lap. His body was warm to the touch, and his dire ache between his legs wasn’t doing his any favors. Harry couldn’t even remember the last time they had sex together. The only thing he knew was that he wasn’t about to have an “I Missed You” session with company around. Meghan inhaled, feeling his hardness brush against her thigh. Crossing her legs, she squeezed his hand.

Harry nuzzled her neck, sneaking a kiss as they listened to their friends talking. She bit her lower lip, trying not to moan aloud. His hand on her waist lowered down to her thigh. He caressed her calf, squeezing before he pressed a kiss on her neck again. This time he put his lips to her ear, whispering lewd things. Meghan tried not to react to his teasing gestures. Glancing into his eyes she could see his mischievous smile. He kissed her again, keeping his hand on her thigh.

“I swear, the minute we get out of here I’m turning you out. It’s been too long. I’ve missed touching you like this, _baby girl_.”

Meghan swallowed, trying to even harder to keep it together; he made it difficult.

That nickname was Harry’s way of truly emphasizing what he meant. He only used it when they were in bed together. Sunny in the streets but Baby Girl in the sheets. Judging by his mannerisms, they needed to get everyone out quickly. Because Horny Harry is one of the nastiest yet satisfying forms of her boyfriend. If she didn’t have self-control in front of company, his touches alone would’ve given her an orgasm right now. He hasn’t even fingered or eaten her out and he has her shifting on his lap like this. Damn, it’s been a minute.

“We’re in front of company. Harry, _please_ don’t get me started like this.”

He kissed her jawline, keeping an eye on their company continuing their conversation.

“Then we’ll need to kick them out.”

“I’ll leave that one to you since this is your residence.”

Harry could sense Meghan’s nerves, and he rested his chin on her shoulder.

“I’ll do it then.”

He nuzzled into her a little bit more, waiting for the right moment. Thinking about it, he had to at least thank everyone for coming first. He didn’t want to make it that obvious. Skippy happened to look over, seeing the look in Harry’s eyes. He’d recognize his that expression anywhere. Harry initiated direct eye contact before, trying to get up. Meghan stood up with him, and their hands linked instantly. Everyone looked over at the glowing couple, hinting a shift for the evening’s events.

“Everyone, thank you so much for planning this. I truly appreciate it. I mean it. This surprise is one of the best things to happen to me, after this lovely lady stumbled into my life.”

He kissed Meghan’s cheek, holding her close again.

“I can’t even describe how I feel right now. Everything still doesn’t feel real. However, we’d like to spend some time catching up privately. There’s a lot to unpack and do together.”

Meghan rubbed his lower back, resting her head on his chest.

Their friends went over to them greeting them goodbye, understanding their need for privacy. Charlie quickly went to the car and brought Meghan’s bags inside. Harry took them and dropped them off into his room. Coming back to the parlor he saw his girlfriend sprawled out on the couch, staring at the artwork on the ceiling. Leaning over the chaise his face landed above hers as he kissed her. He held the sides of her face, deepening the kiss. Pulling away, Meghan sat down on her knees.

“I missed you.”

“I missed you too.”

Harry stood up, motioning for Meghan to follow him. Taking her hand into his, he positioned himself for her to get a piggyback ride. Carrying her down the hallway he laughed as she gripped onto him. He ran down the corridor, almost sliding into his bedroom door. With a hop, he playfully tossed Meghan onto the bed. She grabbed a pillow, whacking him with it. Joining her, he took a pillow and countered her attack. Several feathers later, Harry was on top of Meghan kissing her again. This time, his hands stroked her thighs as his lips, coated her neck with kisses. He moaned against her skin as she held his back. Her moans filled his ears and he couldn’t help but smile.

He pressed his hands on her waist, as she rolled them over. Removing her shirt, she tossed it onto the floor behind her. Harry sat up, shifting them slightly. He unhooked her bra, nipping at her skin. Meghan threw her head back, moaning at his touch. Finally, after so long they could make up for lost time. Latching his mouth to one of her nipples, he used his hands to slide them under her skirt, gripping her ass cheeks.

Harry looked up at her, switching to her other nipple, shimmying her skirt off. After one last suck, he lowered himself between her legs. He slid her thong off smirking as she sat on his face. Meghan ground her face against his tongue. Harry swiveled his tongue against her clit. Using his right hand, he slid his index and middle finger inside of her.

“FUCK!”

Setting a set pace, he twisted and jerked his fingers against her walls. As his lips moved to kiss her thighs, his thumb circled her clit. She gasped feeling him brush against her g-spot. Meghan only taught him once where to find it and he’s never failed since. Continuing to kiss her skin, his eyes never took his attention from her face. Her eyes were scrunched shut and her cheeks turned pink. Slightly moving his fingers out, he squeezed her thigh.

“Baby girl, I need you looking at me.”

Meghan lowered her head seeing Harry’s lust filled gaze. She placed her hands on his head as he continued his work. Every lick, suck and kiss sent her closer over the edge. Normally she wouldn’t be one to cum quickly but this one was building since he teased her. Feeling her knees shaking, she could barely keep her balance. Harry laughed gesturing for her to lay down. He rested his head against her thigh, continuing to lick her clit and finger her. Her legs continued shaking and her breath hitched. Harry held her free hand, relishing in the sounds she made.

“OOOOOOOOH!”  
With a squishing noise, she squirted on Harry’s face. He playfully smacked her clit as she squirted two more times. Looking down she gasped staring at him in shock. Did she just squirt!? Her orgasms were usually on the creamier side not this. Resting against the pillow she laughed as Harry licked his top lip.

“DID I REALLY JUST SQUIRT!?”

“Yeah you did, you’re welcome!”

“Oh my god! I NEVER do that!”

“Well you do now!”

He scooted up some, giving her a happy kiss.

“You’re fucking cute when you squirt.”

She kissed him some more. Out of all the partners she’s had, Harry is the only one that could make her laugh this hard in the middle of sex. After all they were friends first, and he always prioritized her pleasure as she did his. To be able to squirt and with his hands was a dream come true. She always wanted to do it but her past partners never got it quite right. Harry kissed her forehead, sneaking his finger to rub her clit.

“I still got it and you know I fuck you right!”

“Mm, Shut the fuck up!”

“Keep it up and I’ll make you do it again while you suck me off.”

HENRY CHARLES ALBERT DAVID! 

“Guess I’ll have to take you up on that offer.”

Harry took his shirt off while she untied his sweatpants. Sliding them off he leaned back as his underwear was the next to go. His penis sprung to life, and Meghan took no time at all stroking him with her hands. He moaned feeling her lips on his skin. Leaning his head against the headboard, he gasped as Meghan took him whole. The warmth of her mouth was enough to set him off. He needed to maintain control though. Harry couldn’t cum right now because he wouldn’t be able to fuck Meghan properly. She bobbed her head as she relaxed her throat.

“SHIT!”

Meghan took one of his hands into hers, while he slipped his other hand into her hair. Before everyone freaks out, just know that Harry’s allowed to touch her hair during sex. In fact, it’s something Meghan thoroughly enjoys when he does it. He doesn’t just pull through her hair; he also runs his hands through it and massages her scalp like she’d do to him. To be a man ESPECIALLY a white man able to touch their black and/or bi-racial partner’s hair is a privilege, not a right. Henry Charles Albert David, first of his name certainly earned it proudly.

Harry whined as Meghan hummed against his shaft. He had to switch positions for this one because he could tell she was playing games. He liked it but there wasn’t enough time for all that. Hovering above her, his fingers found themselves inside of her. Curling his fingers, he slid in deeper. Harry thrusted into her mouth, keeping a steady pace. He looked at his girlfriend clearly struggling to concentrate, so he stroked her faster. Meghan’s head dropped against the sheets when Harry once again got her to squirt. He continued jerking his wrist as she curled her toes, her face was turning a bright red. Harry brushed his free hand through her hair. Shifting himself slightly, he leaned down giving her another kiss.

Meghan could barely even focus on what’s happening, let alone think for that matter.

“Fuckkkkkk, why do you play like that?”

Harry smiled on her skin, continuing his onslaught of kisses. Nothing gave him more pleasure than getting Meghan like this. Seeing her faces, and the way she moaned his name is a sight to see. Curling his fingers again, her moans almost turned into cries. He kept kissing her, as her next wave of an orgasm ripped through her. Slowly removing his fingers, he slid them into her mouth.

“Don’t act like you don’t like it.”

“Mm”

Meghan managed to sit up finishing the last bit of her sucks. Removing his fingers from her mouth, she glanced at her suitcase, remembering something. Harry rested on his elbows, noticing her getting out of bed. Expressing confusion, he watched her walk over to her suitcase shuffling through items. After a few minutes of unzipping a small pouch, she found what she’d been searching for. It was a box, like the one he sent to her. Maybe it wasn’t it. Bouncing onto the bed, she wriggled herself next to him, tossing it in his direction. He caught it as she kissed his cheek.

“I managed to go shopping recently, I think we’d get a kick out of this.”

Opening the box, Harry saw a light purple vibrating cock ring and a bottle of edible honey lubricant.

“I love it when you think of me.”

“How can I not, when that sex shop had your name all over it?”

“I’m proud to know I’m the only person that comes to mind when you step in there.”

Removing the packaging he slid the condom and cock ring on.

“Where do you want me to fuck you from?”

“From the front because I need you _deep_ inside and kissing me.”

Harry got on top of Meghan, holding her hands.

“How deep do you want it?”

“ _Deep._ Take your time baby.”

He leaned down kissing her tenderly. If deep is what she wanted, then that’s what she’ll get. Harry opened the small bottle of lube, rubbing a little onto the condom. Then he squirted two drops on her clit. Brushing his covered tip against her sensitive bud, she dropped her head on the pillow. Turning the cock ring on, he started with a hard thrust. The warmth of her walls and the vibrations of the ring hit differently. Maybe it’s because they hadn’t done it in a while, but Harry’s penis started twitching. He shuddered trying to focus on thrusting.

“SHIT!”

“YES! Right there!”

Meghan whimpered taking in Harry’s thrusts. The buzzing of the cock ring added to the pleasuring sensations. Harry rotated his hips to angle himself deeper. He could barely keep his eyes open. Pressing kisses to the side of his face, Meghan initiated another kiss between them. Every so often Harry’s rhythm would go from fast to slow. Rolling his hips, he’d grind himself against her.

“Oooooooooooooooooh!”

Harry noticed her pleasured expression and worked hard not to laugh. Because he knew better than to do it to while he’s dicking her down like this. The look on her face was the funniest thing he’d seen in a while. Her nose was scrunched up and her brows furrowed together while he gave her deep strokes. Giving her one last deep thrust, he pulled out. Meghan immediately perched herself on her knees. Kissing down her back, Harry caressed her waist. She let out a quiet moan before he thrust into her again.

“FUCK!”  
His thrusts went deeper this time. She met his thrusts, resting her hands on the pillow. When she tried to lower her head, Harry grabbed the end of her hair. He kissed her shoulder blade, feeling her creamy cum cover his vibrating shaft. Her moans were needier this time as he let her dictate his thrusts. Harry hunched over feeling his cock twitch again, harder this time. The warmth and wetness of Meghan’s walls was sending him over the edge. He’d be holding back but now he couldn’t anymore. Switching to faster thrusts, Harry grit his teeth as his cock twitched with his thrusts. Two more thrusts and he’d finally be able cum. Meghan spread her legs a little further, while arching a bit more. Harry worked through one last thrust and quickly pulled out, tossing the condom and cock ring off.

He replaced his cock with his fingers, while he slipped himself into her mouth. A load of hot, salty cum made its way down Meghan’s throat. She swallowed, bringing her head to meet his. They shared a satisfied kiss before settling into the sheets. Sensitive to the touch, Meghan had to help Harry get the cock ring off. With a tug, the ring was placed on a paper towel. Snuggling into each other, they basked in the blissful silence.

“Thank you for surprising me like this.”

“You’re welcome! I had a blast planning and executing it, but you need to be giving most of the thanks to Charlie and Lindsay. He had the idea; we were just fortunate to make it happen. It’s like I told you, it’s not ‘Goodbye’, it’s ‘See you later’.”

Sharing one last kiss, they fell asleep basking in each other’s unspoken love.


	2. Chapter 31: Intro - Persona

Harry stretched his limbs, wincing at the lower pain in his back. Sitting up, he remembered that he had some intense sex the night before. Groaning he looked down at Meghan fast asleep. She’s completely drained from the events leading up to today. Kissing her forehead, he trailed his lips down to hers. She hummed into the kiss, fluttering her eyes open. Scooting closer to him, she rested her head on his chest. He ran his fingers through her hair, while his other arm wrapped around her.

“Good Morning Sleeping Beauty.”

“Hi, love.”

Harry’s heart skipped a beat hearing her call him such a name. Guess, he could give some leeway for the nicknames. He’s always been a stickler for _Baby,_ but Love has a nice ring to it. Tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear, he kissed her forehead. She snuggled between the sheets, slipping into another round of sleep. Watching her chest rise and fall, he shifted on the bed, sitting on the edge. He needed to get ready for the day and seize it. Giving her one last kiss, he left her in bed to rest.

Thinking into his plans for the day, he knew there were two things he needed to do. The first being to visit Diana and give her some flowers. He’s been back in England for days but didn’t have the chance to do it. The second is to formally introduce Meghan to Charles and Camilla. The primary would be his first task. However, Meghan wouldn’t be going with him. He wanted to wait before doing it. On top of that, visiting Diana was an emotional journey intertwined with the physical aspects of it.

Writing Meghan a note, he informed her of where he was going and left instructions on how to contact the staff at any time.

After showering, Harry quickly got dressed and headed downstairs to greet his staff. Speaking to his guards, he informed them of Meghan’s arrival last night. He instructed them to check on her periodically and if she needed anything to ensure it’s done. His most vital instruction to them was to make sure if Charles ever saw her is to inform him that she’s Harry’s guest and to give her space. The last thing he wanted was for his father to invade her space and start interrogating her. He’d rather introduce her himself.

Slipping outside, he went and picked out two bouquets of flowers: one for Meghan and one for his mother. Going inside, he quietly entered his room, and left a bouquet of daises for Meghan. Backing out the door, he looked at her continuing to sleep away. Closing the door behind him, he took his second bouquet of forget-me-nots and tied them with a blue ribbon. Returning outside once more, he went to his car and carefully placed them on the passenger’s seat. He took his drive, trying not think too much about his visit.

Every time he went to visit Diana, it took an emotional toll on him, but he remained dedicated to seeing her whenever he could. His brother didn’t go as often, as William preferred to spend more time with the Windsors. Harry lived up to his Spencer lineage, always squeezing time for Mummy in. Diana always smothered him with a little extra love and he never forgets to do the same for her. In everything he does, he constantly thinks of her and keeps her close at heart. He couldn’t forget the warm hugs, the talks they shared and how he never failed to make her smile.

His biggest regret was rushing the phone call during her last day on earth. If he could have that moment back before she died, he would’ve spoken even longer. Harry also wishes he could’ve protected her from the press. Yet what he couldn’t do for her, he tries with his friends and now Meghan. The effects of her death still linger with him. Whenever he has to engagements with his father or the press are around, his anxiety towards the flashing cameras flares up. He’s quite high functioning, in public where no one can tell he’s uneasy. But the staff can spot it from a mile away. Gripping his hands onto the steering he felt the familiar clamminess and pool of knots in his stomach. Whenever, the cameras capture him, he either smiles or tries to laugh it away.

But somethings just can’t be covered up even with laughs or smiles.

After driving over an hour, Harry finally arrived at Althorp. Parking in a discreet location, he carefully picked up his flowers and made the walk towards the front gate. Once he was let in, he took a break taking in the sights around him. No matter how many times he did this, nothing could shake the feeling of her burial. Straightening himself he continued walking, as if guided by the wind to his mother's private island. Walking around the sidewalk area, he stopped when he reached her memorial. Continuing to clutch his flowers, he dropped to his knees. The tears he tried to hold back rolled down his cheeks.

"Hi Mummy, it's me."

He felt himself revert to the little boy that lost his mother.

Putting his flowers in front of her memorial, he sat quietly trying to find the words to speak. The entire time he was overseas, all he kept thinking about subconsciously is visiting her. He’d make notes of all the things he’d talk about. Now he’s here and he can’t even form a coherent sentence. It’s been almost five years, but the gaping hole of her absence is still there. Laying in the grass, he watched the clouds rolling by. The warm weather and the coolness of the shade calmed his nerves. Sitting up, he decided to finally express himself.

“It’s been a while since I last came to visit hasn’t it? I’m sorry I haven’t had the chance to lately. From what I last told you, I got suspended from school.”

The wind whistled around him as he continued talking.

“I didn’t tell you the reason why. Well, I got kicked out because I got into a fight with one of my classmates. Every single day they kept talking shit about you. I tried to do Pa’s method of _‘Just ignoreeee them Harry, they’re merely commoners and add no value to your day’._ Normally I wouldn’t give an entire fuck, but they caught me on an **EXCELLENT** day. So, I took the nearest broom and dustpan along with my hands and feet to kick their ass. Pa can say whatever he wants but that asshole had it coming. So, as a result, I was sent home and that’s how I went to Toronto.”

Maybe he was wrong, but William probably stopped by to fill her in on him hijacking his study abroad trip.

Then again, he’s talking about the person who only cares about himself and no one else, not even his subordinate – err girlfriend.

“But as a result of being sent there with William, I got the chance to experience new things and meet new people.”

His mind wandered to his girlfriend fast asleep. Meeting her was one of the best things to happen to him. A smile formed on his face as he reminisced over their first meeting. Feeling his heart flutter, he tried to hide his blush. Meghan’s arrival into his life introduced him to a totally different world and churned the pre-existent gears of one day stepping down from senior royal status. Her world was colorful and full of life. Yes, she has her challenges as any other person would, but her perseverance, selflessness and self-awareness is what he truly admired.

“I met someone special, her name is Meghan. She came to surprise me with a visit yesterday. I know you’re wondering if she’s my girlfriend, so I’ll give you an answer. Yes, Mummy she’s my girlfriend.”

_I love her._

“I remember how you talked about enjoying dating but also being on the lookout for love. I wasn’t even looking but from the moment we met we clicked.”

Pulling out his phone, his lock-screen lit up. His wallpaper was a photo of them hugging. Meghan’s face was bright as Harry laughed. Turning towards his mother’s memorial, he sighed trying to find more words to say. It’s times like these he wishes Diana were still here. They could discuss all the crazy choices and things he’d done. Ever since he was little, his mother had always been the person who’d listen to his wacky schemes or adventures.

“If you were here right now, you would have loved meeting her. She has this way of getting someone to smile even without trying. Even if she doesn’t know you, or you just talk to her once she always remembers that person. When she and I went out to run errands one day, we had lunch. She asked me why I even came to Toronto in the first place. I explained to her why and her response was the first time in a while someone spoke to me as _just_ Harry. It reminded me of how you’d do that with me.”

Getting further into his confessional, he trailed into his choice to originally hide his princely identity from Meghan. Yet as they got further into their relationship, he knew he couldn’t hide it from her anymore. He described her reaction to him admitting he’s a prince. To this day it still hurt remembering Meghan’s frustration towards him hiding his secret versus the fact he was a prince to begin with. Harry proclaimed he’s trying his best to protect her and ease his fears of the media passing on the pervasive harassment.

“Mummy, I know I’ve run my mouth for a while. However, I do have one more thing to say; I’ve never felt the way I do for anyone like her before. Anyway, what I’m about to tell you remains between us until after you meet her. I love her and I can’t see myself with anyone else but her. When you meet her, I know you’ll love her and understand why I do.”

He stood up, stretching his limbs before prepping to leave.

“I’m going to have to go now, but it was nice sitting and talking to you about everything. I miss you every day. OH SHIT! I almost forgot!! Last month, I finally met my pen pal Prince Seeiso in person. We created a foundation together called Sentebale. We did it in honor of you and his late mother. Sentebale in the language of Sotho means ‘Forget Me Not’ after your favorite flower. It’s my hope that with this organization we can help the youth facing HIV, similar to something you would’ve done. Please keep looking over me and guiding me on my journey. I love you, Mummy.”

The sun sparkled onto his skin, as if giving him a kiss. Tears started to flow down his cheeks again. No matter how many years pass, he’ll always feel this sinking hole from her loss. But he wanted to keep her memory alive no matter what it took. Sentebale was a step in the right direction. He wished his mother could’ve seen all the things he’s going to do and has already done. She’d be so proud of him.

In a few days, he’d bring Meghan to meet her officially. He just had to remember to control his emotions – oh who was he kidding, she’d understand! Bringing her to meet Diana was of most importance to him. He’d never done it with anyone else, but he was certain it’d be worth the drive. Starting his walk back to his car, he pulled out his phone seeing Meghan’s notification pop up on the screen.

_Meghan: I got your note! Thank you for flowers they’re beautiful. Just wanted to tell you to have a safe drive. See you later!_

_*Harry’s typing bubble appeared on the screen*_

_Harry: You’re welcome, I figured you’d enjoy waking up to something bright to start your day. I’ll be back in about an hour. What’d you like to do when I return?_

_Meghan: I’m planning on seeing Lindsay today and go out for a bit but when we get back let’s have dinner._

Harry smiled trying to think of all the restaurants they could go to.

_Harry: Homecooked or a restaurant?_

_Meghan: Shit that’s a hard one. Since we kinda had a little “date night” last night, maybe go out to eat._

_Harry: Okay! Just let me know what time you want to go, and we’ll make it happen. TTYL_ _💕_ _😘_

 _Meghan:_ _🥰_ _🥰_ _💙_

Synching his phone to the Bluetooth, he started his hour drive home.

Tonight, he’d try to treat Meghan with a surprise somewhere or something nice for dinner. They kind of forgot to eat after the “fun” they had the night prior. At least for this evening, they could do something cozy and delicious. His heart still felt heavy from earlier but being around his sunshine would get his mind off it a bit. Plus, he wanted nothing more than to hear about Meghan’s fun adventures around London for the day. He couldn’t wait to start taking her to places spontaneously. The prince also had an idea of surprising her with a lunch or dinner picnic in the garden sometime. He’d lay out a blanket, some pillows and make a fort for them. When they were in Toronto, he wanted to take her to the park and do it, but the timing of their schedules made it difficult. Now, he can shake things up.

Over an hour later …

Harry pulled into the private entrance of Highgrove. After parking his car, he went inside. Barely even seconds before he could greet the staff, his father stood before him. Stopping in his tracks, Charles shook his head. Something in Harry’s gut informed him there’s a strong chance he bumped into Meghan this morning. God dammit! He just wanted to handle things on his own. Why can’t the staff follow the SIMPLISTIC instructions he left for them!? Internally groaning he decided to address his father himself.

“Pa! Good to see you this evening.”

Charles could see right through the bullshit! This isn’t surprising, typically Harry at his finest.

“It’s come to my attention that a young woman was seen in your bedroom. One of the staff members informed me you instructed them to tend to her needs, and escort her wherever she needed to go.”

“Oh! You mean my friend that I met during my time overseas - ...”

“HARRY.”

Harry clicked the roof of his mouth with his tongue, forming a cheesy grin.

“…………. Fine, her name is Meghan. I was going to introduce you and Camilla to her sometime today after I finished tending to Mummy’s grave. Might as well put it out there since the staff can’t maintain tact in this fucking house. She’s my girlfriend.”

The little prince shrugged his shoulders, at this point he had nothing to lose.

“My reasoning for visiting Mummy today was to tell her the news. I wanted to tell her first. Meghan is out right now, when she gets back, I’ll introduce you to her. Please don’t make her feel uncomfortable or interrogate her.”

Charles’ lips formed into a smile.

So, Harry’s back on the scene again hm? This should be interesting.

“Is that why you figured it’s best to keep her hidden from me?”

“No, she surprised me with a visit yesterday- look when she gets back, we’ll explain everything. Can I go now? I have some more things to do.”

Looks like his plans for a cozy meal with Meghan were cancelled. They were dinning with his father and Camilla tonight. All Meghan wanted to do was surprise him with a visit. There’s nothing wrong with it. If his father wanted to be all anal about it, just wait until he finds out she’s staying for two whole weeks. Harry flexed his fingers, trying to ease the tension from his body. He isn’t nervous about Meghan meeting his parents at all. The problem lies in their mannerisms towards anyone he dates. Ever since he dated Chelsy and (again while he vehemently denies it) “Cressida” shit was different.

However, he clung to the faith that Meghan would do well, her charisma would charm them instantly. While that’s true, he’s forgotten the elephant in the room. There’s one thing they never addressed during their courtship and it’s her bi-racial identity. As a matter of fact, Harry honesty didn’t think much of it. William didn’t seem to do so either but who knows what sort of comments he’s said behind closed doors. Tonight, will certainly be an eye-opener for all of them. Thinking back, he does recall Meghan showing him a photo of her mother, but never her father.

Taking a walk outside, Harry took in some more of the sunshine. He reminisced on the time he used to take such walks with his mother as a child. Strolling through the freshly scented grass, he glanced over at the flowers. They bloomed with such a vibrance; the colors brought a smile to his face. As he continued his walk around the estate, he eventually plopped under a tree basking in the shade. The wind whistled around him, and he took a deep breath. Resting his head against the trunk he noticed a car pulling into the estate.

As he looked closer, the car stopped, and someone exited the vehicle. She waved at her friends and what looked like Charlie. Turning in Harry’s direction, the girl excitedly ran over to him. With a wide smile, Harry immediately recognized Meghan. She was wearing a white t-shirt, semi-baggy jeans, and white air force ones. Around her neck was a gold necklace with a coin of her zodiac sign on it. Standing up, he met her halfway, spinning her into a hug. She kissed his cheek, before they took a walk over the tree he sat at before.

“How was your time out?”

“Good! It was nice to get some fresh air and go to some of the touristy sites. I’ve been here in London before but now it’s different! How did your visit to see your mom go?”

Harry paused before answering. Sitting down under the shade with Meghan, he racked through his thoughts. Maybe the best word for it was “emotional” as he did shed some tears. Coming to a concise answer, he turned towards his girlfriend with a slightly pensive expression.

“My mum was happy to see me, and we talked for quite a while. Well it was mostly me but she’s the best listener. I filled her in on what’s been happening in my life. I even left her a bouquet of her favorite flowers. I think a lot of things were put into perspective for me. She’s someone I truly confide in and I know she’ll be watching over me every step of the way. I can’t wait for her to meet you.”

_You can’t wait to confess your feelings of love for Meghan to Diana in her presence when you meet her together._

Meghan gave his arm a comforting rub.

“I’m ecstatic to meet your mother. She sounds like a lovely person.”

Before you raise your eyebrow at Harry’s description of his mother, please remember that he’s still grieving. Visiting Diana’s memorial and speaking of her as if she’s still around is a way that he copes with her death. No matter what anyone else says, she will always be with him on his journey through life. The reason why he speaks to her every time he visits is to keep her memory alive. He’s a mummy’s boy through and through regardless of how you look at it. Not even Camilla could get into such conversations with him. He doesn’t hate her as he makes Charles happy but that’s not his mother.

Having Meghan visit her memorial was vital to him. Though she wouldn’t be with them physically he wanted her to be introduced and this was the closest he could get it. She’d never get to see him get married or if he has children, witness the birth of his children. Yet if he visited her, she wouldn’t be completely left out. This was all he had left of his mother and he didn’t want to lose it. Bringing Meghan to meet her confirmed every bit of his love for her. Because if he couldn’t protect his mother, he could do it for his girlfriend. He’d take every step necessary to do so.

“I’m glad you went and visited your mother today. I know she was happy to see you too!”

Harry smiled kissing Meghan lovingly.

“Thank you!”

“You’re welcome.”

“Now that your home, I do need to tell you my father and Camilla have gotten word of your arrival. They’d like to have dinner with us tonight.”

“Really?”

“Yes, Pa came to me in person just to tell me. Apparently, nothing is considered sacred among the fucking staff.”

“Well, looks like I’m coming to dinner.”

“Mm! But don’t worry, I’m sure it’ll go well.”

Oh Harry, you sweet little naïve boy. If you truly knew anything about your family beyond your hunches about yourself, they’re watching Meghan with eyes like a hawk. Firstly, because she’s of a lower-class background. No matter how anyone tries to spin Meghan’s privilege they still have their old money ways. Yet, Harry will have to fight hard for Meghan every step of the way. Because when you date outside of your bracket that’s one thing but RACIALLY it’s a totally different kettle of fish. His girlfriend is half-black, and they barely even accept that many white people into their clique anyway.

Brace yourself Harry, this is going to be quite the eye opener for you.

_Dinner time …_

Meghan did a little twirl in front of the mirror, before doing one last observation of her outfit. Ever since Harry told her she was invited to dine with him and his parents, she was a little nervous. She’s used to this routine by now but the little butterflies in her stomach clenched. Never had she been invited to dinner on such short notice. Now here she was dressing up to meet Charles and Camilla. In her peripheral view, she noticed Harry walking towards her. He rested his head on her shoulder. His hands landed on her waist as he tried to sneak a kiss to her highlight colored cheek.

“I have highlight and foundation on. Trust me, you definitely don’t want this on your lips.”

Turning to face him, they shared a quick kiss in front of the mirror.

“Ready to go beautiful?”

Meghan fiddled with Harry’s tie, giving it a proper tug.

“Yes. Let’s go!”

Together arm in arm they strolled down the hallway towards the stairs. Meghan’s butterflies continued fluttering in her stomach. As they walked down the steps, Harry took Meghan’s left hand behind him and rubbed his right hand on her back. He could sense her nerves Once they reached the dining room, they were greeted by staff members. When the doors opened, Harry continued holding his girlfriend’s hand. Giving the Duke and Duchess of Cornwall a cheery smile, they took their seats at the table.

“Evening Pa, Camilla!”

“Good Evening Mr. Charles and Ms. Camilla um- Mr. and Mrs. Cornwall.”

Camilla glanced at Meghan, immediately noting her nerves.

“Ms. Camilla or Camilla would fine. You must be Meghan correct?”

“Yes ma’am, it’s a pleasure to meet you.”

Charles gazed over Meghan’s features. So, this was the girl the staff talked about earlier today. He could see why Harry kept her such a secret for so long. Please remember, this is the Prince of Wales who noted an immediate change in his second born last Christmas. Harry sneaking girls into Highgrove or any estate they stayed in wasn’t new. However, to hear that his son specifically instructed the staff of her arrival and to tend to her while he’s out is a twist. Perhaps her being so different from the Middle-class Middletons was a reason for his protectiveness?

“It’s nice meet you as well Meghan.”

The Prince of Wales gave her a charming smile. Harry quietly ate his shepherd’s pie. Though he tried to be the strong one between himself and Meghan, his father’s little quips were what he hated the most. Just get on with the conversation, you meddlesome old man! Under the table, Harry free handheld Meghan’s linking his fingers with hers. He rested their hands onto his knee while they ate.

“Thank you! I’ve heard quite a bit about you two from Harry!”

“Have you now?”

Camilla took a sip of her wine, before taking her dining fork to indulge in some potatoes.

“Yes, he says ...”

Harry sipped his wine, keeping his hand linked with hers.

Meghan smiled in his direction, recalling the humorous little conversations they’ve had leading up to his point. From her boyfriend’s description, his ‘parents’ were the most antiquated couple one would meet. His father was an eclectic man, relishing in fine arts, meddling in environmental causes, and riding horses beyond one’s necessary means. Yet, he never shied away from affairs or the scandals of life. His stepmother was his father’s true love. Despite the messy circumstances of their relationship, he had to forgive her. His father’s happiness was most important, and he understood it. Camilla wasn’t mean to him or his brother, but he still felt a twinge of uneasiness at the situation.

Unsure of how to continue her statement, Meghan gave the couple a compliment.

“He says … that you two are a loving couple and he’s happy for both of you being together.”

Better safe than sorry right?

Harry circled his thumb into Meghan’s palm, smiling in her direction. She did well with her commentary. Just as he expected, nothing would go wrong, and he worries over nothing. Meghan’s stomach continued churning slightly, as the tension remained in the room. Continuing the conversation, Harry brought up some of Meghan’s background. Carefully choosing his words, he mentioned how she’s from California and attends the Northwestern University in Illinois.

“My dear if you don’t mind me asking. How old are you?”

“I’m the same age as Harry, 18.”

“You started University, early didn’t you? Don’t most students start at 18 in America?”

“I have a “late” birthday on August 4th, but I was given the chance to graduate early so yes. I started university when I was 16, I’m a junior now. There’s a new program they’re implementing called _Move on When Ready_. I did dual enrollment at a local community college, then transferred my credits to Northwestern instantly.”

Harry beamed with pride hearing Meghan speak confidently of her accomplishments.

“What is your major? Are there any activities you’re involved in?”

“I’m a double major of theatre with international relations. I’m a proud member of a sorority and invest my time in community service. When I’m not doing those things, I work with a theatre troupe to teach kids plays and acting skills.”

Meghan felt Harry’s hands squeeze hers as he continued smiling.

“What an impressive resume you have Meghan. Now, if you don’t mind me asking, what attracted you to Harry?”

She felt her cheeks warm at the sudden question but proceeded to answer anyway.

“Mm, Harry’s the kind of person who’s often misunderstood but genuine at heart. The attraction I have towards him is one for his personality. From the moment we’ve met he’s been nothing but kind, humorous and consistently keeping me on my toes. He’s someone you can be friends with comfortably even when dating him.”

Harry felt his heart skipping a beat when Meghan answered Camilla’s question. If he wasn’t in front of his parents in a dinner setting, he would’ve kissed her by now. Composing himself, he released his hand from hers, patting her knee before holding her again. All he could do was smile and thank her privately later.

“Harry you’ve certainly found a special one.”

“It’s like they say Camilla, you meet special people in unexpected places.”

“Where did you meet her?”

“I met her during my time overseas in Canada. Remember when Pa, sent me to work in the community kitchen? We met while working there.”

Charles shook his head; he should’ve known his son would flirt his way into another relationship while grounded.

“Judging by her being here, I suppose you’ve told her by now you’re a prince?”

“I didn’t tell her when we first met but I got to it eventually.”

“Meghan, does it shock you or make you feel any sort of way that you’re dating Prince Chares’ youngest son?”

WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!?

Harry’s brows furrowed together, hearing his father ask such a question. Meghan gripped his knee, feeling his frustration. His piercing gaze added to the tension in the room. Deciding to remain poised, Meghan simply answered his father’s question. She knew what his questions danced around. ‘How could someone like you, smart yet of a lower class charm our son? He’s a prince and you’re not.’

“Whether Harry is a prince or otherwise is not my primary focus. How I feel about him as person doesn’t change regardless.”

Charles noted Meghan’s firm front, something was certainly different about her compared to the others he briefly met. She didn’t come from money like Chelsy or Cressida. She’s just a random university girl. Harry had to be insane for opting to date someone outside of the social circle. Did he completely forget that the minute the press takes whiff of them together it reflects on the monarchy’s status? Perhaps it’s time he truly meddled into affairs – no, Harry had to learn for himself. What Charles fails to realize is, Harry is aware of what’s happening but he’s not letting anyone deter him from who he loves.

If Charles had to pick a bone with anyone, he needed to remember William’s dating a Mediocre, Malevolent, Mid-tier Middleton. The family is filled with leeches just itching to climb the social ladder. It made his skin crawl every time William shuffled his feet around her. Yet, he certainly turned a blind eye to his heir’s dating games with Kate’s best friend, Rose. Though Harry truly struck a chord with her. His girlfriend Meghan, with all her confidence was resilient and she spoke with such vigor.

A resilient woman like the metal, Tungsten.

“Meghan, I need to ask you one more question.”

“Yes sir?”

“Your mother or parents? What do they do for a living?”

Meghan took a breath before responding.

“My mother is a social worker, and yoga instructor. My father works in the entertainment industry as a lighting director.”

Harry moved his right hand from her waist towards the middle of her back.

“Do your parents have any clue you’re dating my son?”

“Not at this time, I plan on discussing it with them soon.”

“It would be best to do so, Tungsten. Pardon, my manners but like Harry I have a habit of giving people nicknames.”

So, this is who he gets it from huh?

As the conversation continued, Harry’s anxiousness continued to fester. He personally didn’t like his parents’ (especially Charles’) manner of interrogating Meghan. His jaw clenched so tightly; the enamel cracked on one of his teeth. Never had they been this nosy or indirectly terse before. He didn’t want to merely fly off the handle, so he decided to leave. Taking Meghan’s hand, he politely excused them from the table. Briskly leaving, his hands were shaking. Before they reached his bedroom, Meghan turned the corner. They found themselves in a spare bedroom. She sat on the bed, motioning for Harry to come to her.

“H, come here, look at me.”

Harry locked the door behind him, taking his place next to her.

“Your hands are shaking and your whole body is tense.”

She placed her hands on the sides of his face.

“Baby look at me. Take a deep breath and unclench your jaw.”

“I- ...”

“Shh, we don’t need to talk about it right now. I feel the same way, but I need you to calm down. Relax.”

Harry shifted his body, laying down so his head was on her lap. Her hand cupped his jaw as he inhaled slowly, trying to relieve the tension. Meghan’s other hand connected with his. Looking up at her, he tried to speak up, but she shushed him again. The room was slightly dim with the lamp light on. Trying to look around, he noticed Meghan’s blue dress, the way her hair framed her face, and the expression on her face. God, he wanted to just tell his father off for earlier, but he had to keep it together. The infamous stiff upper lip, he hated it with a burning passion. His blue eyes continued drifting towards her brown ones.

Holding in a breath, he swallowed raising one of his hands to her cheek.

Lifting himself up some, Harry kissed her gently.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

The scenario played out differently compared to their imaginings of it but finally hearing it felt good. The way it just rolled off their lips and verbalized the depth of such an emotion was relieving. Meghan gave him a smile small, as their lips touched again. Their kisses and touches remained slow and sweet. No need to rush but just be in each other’s company. He shifted his position, laying them down. Basking in the now sweet silence, he kissed her hand.

“I always imagined how I’d say, ‘I love you’ to you in my head but maybe it doesn’t require anything more than just expressing it. I love you so much.”

“I love you too. Our relationship is between us and that’s what matters.”

“We’re a team.”

“Always.”

“Your body’s stopped shaking.”

Meghan snuggled closer to him, kissing his chin.

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”

“Enough about me, are you okay? My father can be such an ass.”

“The stiff upper lip is no joke. I was waiting for them to tell me I’d be thrown into a dungeon or something!”

Harry burst into a fit of laughter; Meghan certainly had a way with words.

“They wouldn’t dare behead you on my watch. Especially not Camilla, she better back the fuck up!”

He noticed her expression and wrapped his arm around her waist.

“What’s on your mind Sunny?”

“I’ll tell you later. Okay?”

He knew what those words meant; she didn’t want to get him riled up.

“Okay. Despite the circumstances, I’m proud of you. I know you were nervous, but you were amazing.”

“Thank you, Baby.”

He kissed her cheek.

“Okay maybe it’s just me but these clothes are really uncomfortable.”

“All that tension you had, probably made you hot.”

Harry unbuttoned his blazer and top, tossing them over to the side of the room. Next, he took off his socks, and shoes. Finally, he got to his pants and they too landed in the clothing pile. Laying down on the bed again, he sighed feeling the cool sheets against his skin. He gave Meghan a sultry gaze, waiting for her to ask for help with dress. She cheekily rolled her eyes, as Harry got behind her to unzip her dress. Standing up her strapless frock landed on the floor with a soft thump. Removing herself from the pool around her legs, she wiggled her shoes off. Placing them neatly next to her dress, she returned to bed.

“Come here little spoon.”

Harry patted the side of the bed in front of him. She shimmied her way over to him, and he covered them with the sheets.

“That’s better isn’t it?”

“We’re going to have to sneak upstairs, later aren’t we?”

“Why don’t we just stay here. Besides, we just got comfortable.”

“I still need some sort of shirt and shorts to cover me in the morning. I’m not sneaking up there in my bra and panties.”

Harry sighed, he tucked Meghan’s hair behind her ear.

“How about I go and get some clothes from my room? Is there anything you want in particular? The staff is used to seeing me nude, so they won’t bat an eyelash.”

Meghan cackled imagining the staff remaining neutral as Harry streaked down the hallway with his crown jewels exposed.

“There’s nothing you could possibly hide at this point.”

“Nope! Please tell me what you need before I go, and you end up streaking like me.”

“A T-shirt, my phone and some blankets.”

“Are we going back to our Toronto ways?”

“You guessed it!”

Harry shook his head; he remembered the first time Meghan spent the night at his apartment. He was so nervous he joked about fisting her. Now here they were six months later, having a makeshift sleepover at Highgrove in the guest bedroom. Leaning over the bed, he kissed Meghan before heading upstairs. She peeked her head out from under the covers.

“Don’t be gone too long. I miss you already!”

“AND YOU SAY I’M THE CLINGY ONE!?”

“Shut up and go upstairs!”

The prince stuck his tongue out at his girlfriend before making his exit out the room.

Turning the corner, one of his butlers stopped noting his lack of clothing. Harry shrugged his shoulders smirking. Making it to his room, he opened one of his drawers scrambling for a t-shirt. He settled on a basic long white tee for his girlfriend. Closing that drawer, he stripped out of his boxers and put on a pair of grey sweatpants. Satisfied with his choices, he then opened his closet and grabbed two blankets. Scanning the room to ensure he didn’t forget anything, he picked up their phones and chargers.

Finally finished, the prince hurried to drop their stuff off at their temporary sleeping residence.

“Missed me?”

Meghan threw a pillow at Harry’s face, sitting up.

“YES.”

Harry tossed the shirt he picked out earlier in her direction.

“Again, how am I the clingy one compared to you?”

“I mean if you want to go there - …”

“RUDE!”

Meghan walked over to him, embracing him in a hug.

“I love you.”

Harry raised an eyebrow at her.

“You better – I mean I love you too!”

They burst into a fit of uncontrollable giggles while returning to bed.

“Now what do we do?”

“We can just relax, talk, and OH SHIT! I forgot to get the snacks. God, I’m such a horrible boyfriend - ...”

“Don’t even worry about it. Can’t you just ask some staff to drop off what you want?”

“You’re going to fit into high society perfectly. In all seriousness, most of the staff is off for the night. I’d rather get it myself plus it’s an excuse to show you the kitchen.”

“I’m listening. When are we going?”

“Let’s go now!”

Meghan hopped out the bed, trying not to stumble over the blankets.

“Damn I know you’ve fallen for me but don’t bust your ass now!”

Harry stood up, taking his girlfriend’s hand. Together, they walked down the hallway towards the stairs. Tiptoeing quietly, they made towards the entrance of the estate. Continuing down the carpeted floors, they tried not to laugh as they pressed against the walls. Meghan followed Harry’s lead breathlessly giggling at his movements. When they made it to the kitchen, he held the door open for her. Walking inside Meghan gasped noting all the various foods, dishes, and spices. God how the hell do they go through this much food in a day?

Harry poked her side, getting her attention.

“Pick whatever you want.”

“I’ve never seen this much food in a household before.”

“Well, you have now. Let’s hurry before the head butler comes in here to do rounds.”

“I don’t even know where to start.”

“Sweet or salty?”

“Both.”

Harry grabbed a container of whipped cream, a jar of licorice, some popcorn, and a bottle of wine. Meghan gaped at his choices staring at all the sweet and alcoholic content. He nudged for her to hurry and get something. Still pondering, she grabbed some strawberries, ice, pretzels, and chocolate. Taking a bag, Harry put all their choices into it. Meghan collected some bowls for them to put everything into. Before leaving, they washed the strawberries and carefully checked their stash of goodies. The glasses of wine were safe; thus, they could proceed on their journey. Making the quiet trip back to their room, they heard a staff member coming. Stopping, Harry ducked behind a piece of furniture. Meghan pressed her body against the wall.

The person walked past their hiding spots. Glancing, Harry noted it was Camilla possibly getting a late-night snack. There’s nothing that could stop her love for dates. Remaining in place, someone else passed by. Lo and behold, William made a stop to possibly get a glass of water or roll some tobacco. God knows, he could decide to drink bleach for all Harry cared. The minute the coast was clear, they walked quickly to their room. Quietly closing the door and locking it behind them, a sign of relief was shared.

“Whew! Now, we can get the night started.”

A glass of wine or two later …

Meghan cuddled her glass of wine while her legs rested in Harry’s lap. They were laying on the floor surrounded by pillows and blankets. Some Netflix movie was playing but to be honest, they weren’t listening at all. They spent their time talking. Taking a sip of wine, Harry continued their conversation about Ella Mai’s discography.

“Boo’d up is a good song, but does she need to have a poetry session after EVERY track?”

“You’d be minding your own business and she just starts telling you about a bible verse. I stopped listening to her after that. I know you added her to our XXX playlist, but I can’t stand hearing her talk.”

“I don’t want to get too attached BUT I feel like I already am. I should listen to my heart, right?”

“Like ma’am we’re trying to have a hot sex session. We’re not trying to get into feelings like this.”

“But she has valid points, it’s just not appropriate for the mood.”

Harry, covered his strawberry with whipped cream, popping it into his mouth.

“Facts!”

“Meg, what’s your favorite song on our playlist?”

Meghan took a sip of her wine before answering.

“You really want to know?”

“You can tell me whatever it is. This is a non-judging space.”

“Okay, mine is Peaches and Cream by Montifah.”

“I KNEW IT!”

“How’d you know!?”

“You nicknamed ‘her’ Peach, I’m very observant and every time the song comes on and I’m eating the peach, you – you know what I’m not going into this right now.”

“No tell me!!”

“We’ll talk about it later. This is lingering into some territory that would turn this sleepover out. Let’s be wholesome.”

“Alright! What’s yours Harry?”

“Mine is Ro James’ Burn Slow. You know I swear by the Kings of Leon, Sex on Fire but Burn Slow hits differently. It sets the mood perfectly.”

“Mm, that’s an excellent choice.”

“Thank you!”

“Harry, when you told me you loved me earlier…. When did you know?”

“I’ve always known. From the moment we met our chemistry just clicked. However, to be more specific, remember that time we went to the Korean Barbeque place after running errands?”

“Yeah.”

“You asked me why I came to Toronto in the first place. I explained myself and you were the first person in a long time to speak to me as a human being. I felt a sense of normalcy and I wasn’t just seen as a prince. I know at the time you didn’t know but being acknowledged as Harry, the person meant so much to me. I haven’t had someone truly listen and speak to me like I’m a person in so long.”

“H …”

“I’m not finished yet. I especially knew because we started as friends first. Despite our hormones getting in the mix, being around you always brightened my day. Meg, getting your cheesy snapchats, little notes and words of encouragement are special. I get to be my most authentic self when I’m with you and you’re probably the closest to thing to family I have right now outside of my mother.”

Maybe it’s the alcohol getting to him, but he wiped a tear while taking another sip.

“It’s my turn to ask you the question. When did you know?”

Meghan’s felt little flutters in her stomach. Sitting there as Harry’s words soaked into her whirlwind of emotions, she had goosebumps. She’s also known for quite some time. Hell, her conversation with Lindsay and Charlie confirmed it. Now it’s her turn to answer this question from her boyfriend. Where does she even start? Harry took her hand into his.

“Oh shit, you’re about to make me cry. Oh my god ...”

“Take your time.”

A tear trickled down Meghan’s cheek.

“I knew that I loved you ...”

She inhaled slowly trying to keep herself from crying. Harry really tugged at her heart with his confession. Meghan knew when, how and why but she didn’t think expressing the reasons would be this emotional for her. Thinking back, she recalled what she said before. Yet, expressing it to him directly is a different set of emotions. This is the first time she’s getting out of her head and telling him. It made her feel a sense of vulnerability she hasn’t felt in this way before. The little protective wall she had disappeared because she’s truly facing those emotions of love.

Harry noticed her change in facial expression. Sitting closer to her, he held her hands.

“Look at me.”

Meghan chewed at her bottom lip, looking into his eyes.

“Listen, this is a lot for me to even say aloud to you. It’s crazy because when I told Charlie and Lindsay about how much I love you, it didn’t faze me at all. Yet being here right now, I don’t even know where to start. Harry, I’ve loved you all this time. I may not have known you were a prince before, but I knew you were rich. Despite that, none of it mattered. I love you because you’re my best friend. You always know how to make me laugh, even when I feel shitty. I love your determination, the way you touch me, how you kiss me. I love how you never take yourself so seriously. I love your unconditional support and how you make me feel safe. When we met, I was attracted to you instantly and I had a gut feeling something good would happen. I just didn’t expect I’d love you like this.”

“Meg …”

“Do you want to know why I gave you the nickname Baby?”

“Why?”

“Because there’s a part in the Ashanti song that fits you perfectly. She says something in the verse and when I heard it, I thought of you immediately.”

Meghan, I believe you mean …

_Baby, I can't see my world (I can't see) living here on_

_God's green earth, you don't know what_

_You've done to me, (done to me) I never thought_

_I'd need you desperately, (desperately) it's kind_

_Of sick how I'm stuck on you (stuck on you)_

_But I don't care cause I'm needing you (I'm needing you)_

_And how I feel will remain the same (remains the same)_

_Cause you're my baby, (cause you’re my baby)_

_Listen and when the world starts to stress me out,_

_(where I run) it's to you boy without_

_A doubt (you're the one) who keeps me sane and I can't complain_

_(can't complain) you're like a_

_Drug you relieve my pain (may seem strange)_

_You're like the blood flowing through my veins, (oooo)_

_Keeps me alive and feeding my brain,_

_(oooo) now this is how another human life (nother life) could_

_Have the power to take over mine cause your my_

“Maybe I’ll play it for you tonight and you’ll figure out why. I love you so much. Words can’t even describe it all but loving you has allowed me to not always be in my head. When I’m with you, I’m able to love you wholeheartedly and just love on you. I’ve never felt love like this before and I’m glad it’s with you. I love you.”

“I love you too.”

For the rest of the night, they continued eating their snacks, being affectionate and chatting away. The movie was long finished but eventually the wholesome night of theirs was turning into something more. As the narrator I won’t give too much away but the kisses and touches were quite tender tonight. The feeling of love filled their room. For the first time they truly connected and the love they shared together manifested itself. Their bodies were warm and reacted to the love differently compared to their past nights in. Getting between the sheets, they slept soundly as Netflix, switched to another movie. This was the first time in so long they truly had a good night’s sleep.


	3. Chapter 32 - Non stop

“H…. why are you up so early?”

Meghan squinted in the darkness noticing Harry’s back facing her while he scrolled through his phone. She leaned over him trying to peek at the screen. Harry quickly turned his phone off and rolled them over. He laid on her pretending to have fallen asleep. Meghan tried pushing him to the side, but he wouldn’t budge. After about five minutes of trying, she eventually gave up. Harry chuckled, kissing her.

“Since you want to know why I was up, I remembered what William asked me to look for.”

“What did he need you to look for at 3:00am?”

“You’d be amazed at the kind of shit he needs in his life.”

To be honest, Harry did need to look for something for William. However, that’s not the reason he’s been on his phone earlier. The truth is, he’s trying to plan a weekend getaway for himself and Meghan to celebrate her birthday. Before you panic, he consulted with Lindsay first because he didn’t want to intrude on any plans she may have had. She informed him she wouldn’t be doing anything until they returned to the States. Her reason being like his. Deciding to go ahead and continue planning, he’s been waking up so early so he can get it all sorted out. During the day it’s harder because he’s got other things going on.

“Well, whatever he needs it can wait. You have a polo match later this afternoon, don’t you?”

“SHIT! Thank you for reminding me! What would I do without you?”

“Fall asleep on a horse?”

“Shush!”

Meghan took his pillow and whacked him in the face with it. Harry smirked, and grabbed his pillow, moving to his side of the bed. He could feel a pair of brown eyes glancing at his back, before he turned in her direction. With a sleepy smile, Harry took Meghan’s hand into his. Trying to keep up a conversation, the love birds eventually fell asleep. Later today would be busy and they needed all the sleep they could get.

Today was Wednesday, August 2nd. It’s getting closer to the weekend and he needed to hurry and finalize planning for Meghan’s birthday by tonight. He hated doing things at the last minute, but these last three days were busy and he a lot on his plate. Hopefully, without Meghan suspecting anything he’d get it done. Fingers crossed for success that he’ll finish it. For someone that’s been doing things by the seat of his pants, there’s nothing he couldn’t achieve.

Around 8:00 am later in the morning ….

“SHIT!”

Harry woke up to the sound of someone swearing loudly. Opening his eyes, he saw Meghan hobbling on one foot clutching her stubbed toe. Sitting up, he rubbed his face adjusting his vision. He stared at his girlfriend wincing in pain before motioning for her to sit down. Meghan huffed sitting down with a pout. Harry held her foot and wiggled the tip of her big toe to ensure the nail wasn’t broken. Luckily, the nail was firm in place.

“Your nail isn’t broken. You’ll be alright. How’d you end up hitting your toe anyway?”

“To be honest I can’t even remember what I did. Anyway, good morning.”

Harry stretched his arms, playfully pushing Meghan to the side.

“Good Morning!”

“What time’s your match today?”

“Noon-ish I think? Why?”

“Just wanted to be sure you’re not late.”

“It’s all good, I just need to shine my boots before we go. The last time I went and forgot to shine them William kept trying to give me shit over it.”

“Is it still too late to exchange him for another sibling?”

“Yeah, if he was “missing”, I would’ve been the heir so nah I’m good.”

“Anyway, I’m really excited to see you play today!”

“I’m sure you’ll enjoy it! During the match you’ll be sitting with my mentor Mark Dwyer.”

“Alright!”

“Now Then, I need to get out of bed and get ready for the day nevertheless.”

Following their brief conversation, the couple made haste with prepping for the day. They were downstairs opting to make breakfast themselves. Scanning through the kitchen they settled on pancakes and fruit. Might as well have a breakfast for champions, right? Meghan being the trustworthy chef between the two made them pancakes. Harry washed and plated the fruit. Since he had a match today, they couldn’t indulge in the mimosas they craved the night before. Oh well, there’s always tomorrow! Once everything was set, they sat at the table to eat.

“Cheers to a good day!”

“Cheers!”

“Wow, this is the bougiest breakfast I’ve had.”

“If this is bougie, you’d be disgusted at the kinds of breakfasts I’ve had in my childhood.”

“If the chefs used salt and peppers as seasoning sweetie, it’s not bougie, that’s just bland.”

DAMN MEGHAN!

Harry coughed trying to take a sip of his orange juice.

“You’re not wrong but DAMN!”

Meghan giggled relishing in his reaction.

“That reminds me! If we win, there’s going to be an afterparty. You’ll get to meet some more of the people within the social circle.”

Harry noted Meghan’s facial expression change. She had a pensive look on her face. Meghan thought back to Charlie’s comments to her about the British upper echelon. Even though she made it clear she didn’t care about Harry’s wealth she couldn’t help but feel a little strange. If meeting anyone else would be like her meeting with his parents she’d certainly feel like a fish out of water. Continuing to eat her food quietly, she gave Harry an “excited” smile. Maybe she shouldn’t worry too much because he’ll be with her.

_“The United Kingdom as an island is small but the wealthy can make the small garden full of weeds. The minute someone outside of Harry’s circle especially an ex gets whiff of you being the new girlfriend in his life, it’s going to be rough.”_

His friends seemed to be nice and while she had her confidence, trust fund babies were a different breed of snobbery. She hoped the party would go smoothly, and not be full of obscene visuals of the wealthy being disgustingly obnoxious. On the bright side, even if Harry’s exes or anyone else gave her snide looks she’d shrug them off. Harry’s past relationships or anything else had nothing to do with her. Charlie’s probably just worried over nothing.

“What are you thinking about?”

“Nothing, don’t worry about it.”

“I’d recognize “smile” anywhere Meg. What’s wrong?”

“Did someone tell you something?”

Meghan tried to shrug it off, but she knew Harry would eventually bring it up again. He could read her vibes instantly. She didn’t want to get into things running in her head. However, her “I’ll tell you later” card was overused, and she couldn’t just push it away. Fuck, she hated that she just couldn’t shake any part of Charlie’s statement.

“Before I got to you, Charlie and I had a conversation about the British upper crust circle.”

“What did he tell you?”

_“The United Kingdom as an island is small but the wealthy can make the small garden full of weeds. The minute someone outside of Harry’s circle especially an ex gets whiff of you being the new girlfriend in his life, it’s going to be rough.”_

Harry paused, his blue eyes widening at her recalling Charlie’s statement. He knew Charlie was trying to look out for her. However, he certainly didn’t appreciate him trying to indirectly “other” Meghan either. He wasn’t one for that shit, but he wasn’t going to insert himself into their conversation.

“Meg, it’s inevitable that the social circle of rich kids are bitches. Is that going to stop me from loving you? Nope. Everyone else I dated is in the past and their comments are just background noise. If my exes or anyone else knew better they’d keep their mouths shut. Plus, they all end up dating each other. It’s a weird cult dating clique. If my brother’s girlfriend could somehow get a pass, you’ll be fine. That reminds me, Nacho’s girlfriend told me she wants to meet you.”

Meghan’s smile changed into a warm one.

“Don’t let these pasty trust fund babies stress you out. If they have issues with you, they’re projecting onto you through me.”

“When Charlie told me all that stuff, I did tell him something in response. Those birds can say whatever they want about me. I don’t expect it to be fair, but I’m also not going to fear loving you either.”

“And we don’t need to justify our relationship to anyone. Don’t allow any of them try to steer you from whatever we do in our relationship. It’s not their business, nor their concern.”

Harry kissed her hand, checking the time. Excusing himself from the table, he went back to his room to check his phone. A text rolled in from William. You’d think for two brothers living in the same estate, he’d speak to him face to face. Glancing at the screen, the heir was only asking if he bought him the shoe polish he asked for. Smirking, he sent him a winking emoji, he didn’t order it and honestly, he could get it himself.

_Harry: Find your own damn shoe polish and shine your own shoes BITCH!_

_William: I just asked you to look online and see if there was any. Come on, I need some. Can I use yours?_

_Harry: Doesn’t feel good to be shitted on about your boots does it? You’re on your own. Better ask someone else._

_William: Come on cunt! I need it!_

_Harry:_ _🤷_ _‍♂️_

_William:_ _😡_

Pulling his boots out of the closet, he chuckled taking out his polish. Stopping he noticed one of his old polos hanging near his newest ones. Holding it, he decided to gift it as present for Meghan. Yes, it’s clean and gently washed! He knew that once they were apart again it’d be harder to meet up. However, he could look for a bear to dress it with, or in this case a “Harry bear.” There’s still the option of just giving her the jersey to keep. Whichever one came first he’d go with. The bear idea was cute though.

Harry’s phone buzzed again. Rolling his eyes, he picked it up and there was William texting up a storm.

_William: You’re fucking selfish._

_Harry: I always shine my own damn shoes! Be a big boy and do it on your own. It’s above me now._

William’s text bubble showed little dots moving on the screen.

_William: Whatever._

Checking the time, Harry realized it was 10:45. The match started at noon. He needed to pick up the pace and get moving! Returning to the kitchen, he popped his head in to see if Meghan was ready. Meghan waved in his direction, finishing the rest of her food. Sliding his head out of the kitchen’s opening frame, he returned to his room. Once he finished shining his boots, he was ready to go. Grabbing his duffel bag, he packed it with all the items he needed included his change of clothes afterwards.

Walking down the stairs, he saw Meghan going upward.

“We’ll be leaving in a little bit. The Polo club isn’t too far from here.”

“Okay!”

Meghan entered his room, seeing one of Harry’s old jerseys on the bed. Picking it up, she smiled seeing it’s stitching and fading colors of the fabric. Putting it down, she checked her dress. From what she and Harry discussed the night before, the attire is preppy casual. Going through the closet, she found her long, red polka dot dress. Checking the website, she found for ideas of an appropriate outfit, she paired her dress with black wedges, aviator sunglasses and small gold hoop earrings. Confident in her choice, she got dressed quickly.

As for her makeup, she stuck to a natural look with a pop of highlight on her cheeks. Her lips had a smooth red gloss. As for her hair, she styled it into a fishtail braid, leaving some of her hairs to frame her face. Let’s not forget that her edges of course, were carefully laid. Checking herself out in the mirror, she grinned. She loved how everything fell into place. For her final accessories, she slid on her threadbare yellow-gold stack rings, and the birthstone bangle Harry gifted her for Christmas. The choice of peridot against a red polka dot dress was striking but her birthday was getting closer. Why not show off her zodiac sign? Grabbing her clutch and phone, she was officially ready for her outing at the polo.

Heading downstairs she heard someone whistling. Looking down, she saw Harry at the bottom of the stairs admiring her outfit. No matter what she wore, he always remained in awe. Whether she was dressed, disheveled or otherwise, Harry’s heart skipped a beat. She knew how to carry herself with confidence and it consistently showed through her smile, speech, and outfits. It had to take everything within him not just skip the polo altogether. Reminding himself he had a match to play in, he snapped into reality as she reached the final step.

“You look absolutely amazing. Gosh, I’m so lucky.”

“Hi! Thank you love.”

Taking her hand, they exited Highgrove heading to the car. Harry decided to drive them there instead of waiting for a driver. Opening the car door, he tossed his duffel bag into the backseat. Meghan got into the passenger’s side first, then he sat in the driver’s seat. He gave her one last glance before starting the car. Meghan shook her head; she knew _exactly_ where his mind was going. Leaning over to him, she kissed his cheek.

“You can get plenty of kisses, and hugs from me after you win.”

Well if that isn’t motivation, I don’t know what to tell you, Harry!

Go out and win that trophy with your team!!!

At the Polo Club …

Harry pulled into the parking area of the field. Turning off the ignition, he winked at his girlfriend. He sensed a bit of her nerves. As they exited the car, he placed his hand on her back, giving it a soothing rub. Relaxing a little, Meghan kissed him good luck. Turning towards the crowd, Nacho waved at them excitedly. Holding hands, they walked over to greet some of Harry’s friends. With a cheery smile Meghan perked into her bubbly self. Nacho introduced her to his girlfriend Delfina. Instantly Delfina chatted away with Meghan while Harry waited for Mark Dwyer to come over. Yet to his surprise before he made it, the prince spotted his old nanny, Tiggy.

“Thought I didn’t notice you getting cheeky with a cute girl huh Ginger?”

Harry’s smiled widened as Tiggy approached him with a hug.

“TIGGY!!! When did you know about the match? Who told you?”

“I know you two don’t talk, but William did. Also, who’s this beautiful girl you’ve brought with you?”

“Hold on Tiggy, she’s speaking to someone right now.”

Continuing to speak with Tiggy, he discreetly filled her in on all he’s missed during his time in Toronto. Judging by her facial expressions she’s quite amused with his shenanigans. Laughing, she couldn’t help but ruffle Harry’s hair. Between us, Tiggy’s favorite charge was Harry. Despite the controversy with her mother, she thoroughly enjoyed watching him. William had his moments, but Harry always kept her in stitches. They were as thick as thieves when he was a child. Now she’s before him seeing a brighter young man compared to those eight months ago.

“It’s alright. I can always meet her later.”

Meghan noticed Harry, lightly squeeze her hand. Excusing herself from her conversation with Delfina she turned towards him.

“Meghan, I’d like for you to meet one of my nannies I had as a child, Tiggy.”

“It’s wonderful to meet you Tiggy!”

“Oh Harry, I see why your face lights up. She’s literally glowing!”

Meghan smiled, graciously accepting her compliment.

“Thank you Tiggy.”

“You’re quite welcome!”

Tiggy hugged Meghan before chatting with Harry one last time.

Returning to her conversation with Delfina, Meghan circled her thumb in Harry’s palm.

“When Nacho told me about you being the person Harry’s dating, I couldn’t believe it. His excitement was through the roof!”

“He’s such a great friend to Harry and his energy is infectious.”

“Isn’t it? Gosh! So how long have you and Harry been together?”

“As of last month, it’s been six months going on seven.”

“OH MY GOSH! How sweet!”

HOLY SHIT …. They’ve been dating about seven months now!

This is insane! Where the hell did the time go!?

“How about you and Nacho?”

“One year, getting closer to two.”

“Aww, that’s sweet.” 

The girls clicked instantly. Meghan felt a sense of comfort being around Delfina. She had such a girly energy and she loved it. In the back of her mind, the thoughts of Charlie’s warning continued to linger. She took a breath, remembering to just be herself. Today’s event wasn’t about her, she’s here to support Harry. Feeling Harry’s hand on her back, they walked with Nacho and Delfina over to where Mark Dwyer was. Harry slid his left hand down taking her left hand. Leaning towards her, he whispered compliments into her ear.

“You’re doing great, breathe.”

Meghan nodded, maintaining her poise. His left hand released hers and he maintained a single hand hold. He glanced over at the location where the other players and attendees were arriving. Thanking his lucky stars, he took the few moments he had left to briefly introduce his girlfriend to his mentor.

“Mark! It’s great to see you. This is my girlfriend Meghan that I told you about. She and Delfina will be sitting with you today.”

“Wonderful! It’s great to meet you Meghan. Welcome to England.”

She extended her left hand to shake his.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you Mark.”

Harry released his right hand from hers, slipping away to go and get dressed. Meghan became engrossed in conversation with Mark. As she and Delfina sat down, Mark explained the rules of the Polo match to them. A few minutes pass and more people collect themselves in the stands or off to the side in the grass. Observing the people passing through, Meghan recognized a familiar face. Though she didn’t know her well, it looked like Kate was here. The awkward walk and strange smile gave it away. Continuing to listen intently to Mark’s commentary, Kate walked over to where she was immediately recognizing her.

“Meghan? Is that you?”

Meghan forced a smile, trying to be a good sport as she approached her. Delfina noticed Meghan’s smile and joined her in politely greeting Kate. From what Nacho told her, he didn’t like her. She clung to William like a magnet. There’s nowhere William would go without her by his side. Their relationship was a chaotic mess, and everyone knew it, yet they turned their noses from it. Kate extended herself to give Meghan an awkward hug.

“Hi Kate! Nice to see you here.”

“Same with you Meghan, I had no clue you were coming or that you’re here! What a surprise!”

Oh please, you don’t have to lie William told you, he figured out Charlie’s plan from Thomas.

To explain, Kate only knows Meghan because he’s heard about her from William. Harry never disclosed his relationship to her. This is their first time interacting since the start of Christmas Break, when Meghan rode with them to the airport. Kate may be a doormat but she’s just as narcissistic as her boyfriend. She and her younger sister Pippa reveled in being part of the upper echelon social circle. Any other women that come in are her competition.

“Yes, I came to visit and spend time with Harry.”

“Well, that’s nice. Anyway, I need to get seated. See you later.”

“Bye Kate.”

“Bye Kate!”

“Bye Dolphin.”

HER NAME IS DELFINA YOU MINDLESS – okay, let’s be nice, let’s be decent.

Child to be a Mediocre Mid-Tier Middleton is a talent, I will say that!

Delfina held her hand in front of her mouth, whispering into Meghan’s ear.

“I don’t like her either, she’s a slithering bitch.”

“She always gave me weird vibes … I never interacted with her much anyway.”

“The only reason Harry ‘tolerates’ her is because she’s William’s girlfriend and even he doesn’t like her either.”

“Mm.”

“If Kate’s here, there’s a strong chance, Harry’s exes Cressida or Chelsy might be too. If we win, we’ll likely see them at the afterparty. If they approach you or draw attention to Harry being with you, ignore them.”

“Gotcha.”

Swallowing quietly, she tried once again to block out Charlie’s warning. This was already awkward enough. Yes, she’s a woman of confidence but the othering she’s feeling indirectly isn’t too far off. All she needed to do is keep her cool, and just remain in the moment. She couldn’t let these trust fund babies make her question herself. Looking over to her right, she noticed Charlie and his girlfriend Daisy, approaching them. She smiled recognizing a familiar face she’d prefer to see.

“Afternoon ladies, mind if we sit with you?”

“Of course!”

“Absolutely!”

Charlie glanced at Meghan leaning towards her.

“I see you’ve figured out what I was telling you?”

“Yeah …”

“It’s a pit of snakes in a small garden of weeds.”

The piercing gunshot marked the beginning of the match. Meghan’s eyes traveled across the field focusing on her boyfriend riding his polo pony. She beamed watching his competitive streak take shape. Though she wouldn’t admit it aloud, Charlie and Lindsay were right about his competitive nature being a sight to see. Seeing him in action made her a little hot. Harry rode quickly, winking at Meghan in the stands. Her gummy smile etched onto her face while she gestured a shy wave. Delfina stood up cheering eagerly for Nacho, clapping when they scored the first goal.

The girls turned towards each other, high fiving excitedly.

As the match continued Harry’s team continued dominating. The match intensified as Meghan held her breath squinting through her sunshades trying to contain her excitement. Harry was so close to scoring another goal but missed. Then as the next round set, his teammate stepped in claiming the goal. Clapping her hands, she knew the win was inevitable. Standing up with Charlie and Mark they joined Delfina in her applause. The game ended with Harry’s team scoring exactly 10 goals.

The teams lined up waiting for the Duke of Edinburgh to present the winning team with their prize. Harry had a bright grin on his face. Nudging Nacho they looked smug towards William’s team. William maintained a stoic expression. As the Duke of Edinburgh approached the team, he patted Harry’s shoulder. Handing Nacho, the box, they opened it to see the celebratory champagne. Popping the bottle, they sprayed it on themselves and their teammates excitedly. Next, Charles presented the team with their trophy. With cheery grins, the team held up their trophy posing for photographers. Meghan and Delfina waited a few steps from the front for their boyfriends to come over. Once the photo session finished, the duo moved swiftly making their way over the ladies.

Harry extended his hand to Meghan’s. Looking down, she took it instantly and he walked her to over to their car. Standing in front of her, he glanced around before facing her. Leaning down he embraced her in a hug. Taking in his sweat, she giggled looking lovingly at him. He kissed her cheek, linking his fingers with hers.

“Looks like you owe me those kisses since we won?”

“You certainly earned them.”

She tugged at his collar, kissing him two times. Harry licked his lips, smirking at her. She rested her hands on his back, as he embraced her again. Remembering where they were, Meghan felt as if eyes were on her. Harry slid his hand behind her waist holding her hand. They returned to the crowd, walking over to Nacho and Delfina.

“Well everyone, since our team won DRINKS ARE ON US!!!”

“HELL YEAH!!!!”

Later that evening …

As everyone gathered into the party, it didn’t take long for the alcohol to start pouring. Where were Harry and Meghan? On their way but they decided to pregame a little to loosen up. Meghan was dressed in a tight satin black mini dress with some gold dangle earrings. For her makeup tonight she turned it up with some sparkly eyeshadow and winged eyeliner. Her chunky, strappy black heels completed the look. Her hair was styled in two top buns with the rest of her hair flowing down her back. Harry was dressed in a loose white shirt, and some distressed light blue jeans with classic Nikes. Currently downstairs, they took a straight shot of vodka with no chaser.

“Ready?”

“Mmhmm!”

Harry pressed his lips to Meghan’s ear.

“God, I’m shitting it right now. Just look at you.”

“Good things come to those who wait.”

She linked her hands with his as they entered the car. The slight buzz of the alcohol was getting to her a little. They weren’t even there yet, and she felt hot. Tonight, they’d be going out to celebrate his team’s win and she wasn’t about to let those trust fund babies ruin Harry’s night. All she wanted to do was get a little loose and focus on her baby. That’s what truly mattered anyway.

However, she needed to remember that said “looseness” needed to be taken lightly. A little grinding and kissing is fine but being completely fucked up!? She couldn’t be doing all that out here. Harry’s never seen that side of her before either. The last thing she wanted to do was go into her bad girl wasted ways full on. Still, with this dress she was wearing and the mood the tiny bit of alcohol put her in she might get there.

“What’s better than winning the polo match today?”

“What?”

Harry took her hand, kissing it.

“Having you to celebrate the win with.”

“You’re too sweet!”

He smiled, kissing her hand again.

“I know I constantly shower you wish compliments but damn you look sexy tonight.”

“Only tonight!?”

Meghan smirked at Harry, pursing her lips together, and raising her brows.

“You know what I mean! Don’t act brand new!”

“That’s right, you better acknowledge how I keep it consistent.”

“Bruh you do too much.”

“But you love me for it.”

“Yes, I do, and you love me too.”

Harry kept his hand intertwined with hers.

“Are you still nervous from earlier?”

“No, I think I’ll be good.”

“I know it’s a culture shock dealing with these kinds of people but you’re doing amazing. I’m happy to have you here with me today.”

Meghan blushed relishing in his onslaught of kind words.

“No matter the occasion, know I’ll be always there for you. Even if I’m not there in person you have my support.”

Harry didn’t respond he just simply squeezed her hand.

At the party ….

_Come nuh 007 and see what we drinking_

Meghan stepped out of the car and whipped her head over to where the music was coming from. Her knees slightly buckled. This song was HER SHIT! She bit her lip trying to fight the urge to drop before even getting under the tent. Swaying her hips, she motioned Harry over to her. He wrapped his arm around her, and they entered the tent. Barely even over to the drinks, Meghan swiveled her body against his. Harry grabbed her waist, letting her work her magic on him.

Looking back at him, she winked whining on the beat. He kissed the side of her neck.

_Gyal wine, wine, wine (wine) (winey)_

_And stop, tick like the clock_

_When me check the time 6:30 'pon the dot_

_She a wheel hi, an a bill hi, me seh style she a pop_

_Now reach the post now a rock she a rock_

Harry handed her a shot glass and they tipped one back as she continued her movements. He suppressed a moan as she dropped a little bouncing, then coming back to him. Holding her hair, he moved it to the side continuing to move with her movements. Meghan downed another shot, feeling her body loosening up. Her grinds got nastier, and Harry bounced against her. As the song continued, they kept at a steady pace. Harry smacked her ass. She let out a cheeky laugh, looking him up and down.

“So, you’re a bad girl huh?”

“The night’s just getting started.”

Turning her head, she pulled him in for a kiss.

_Gyal wine, wine, wine (wine) (winey)_

_And stop, tick like the clock_

_When me check the time 6:30 'pon the dot_

_She a wheel hi, an a bill hi, me seh style she a pop_

_Now reach the post now a rock she a rock_

Biting his bottom lip, she kissed him once more.

He moaned into the kiss, slithering his hands up her body. Meghan’s body continued heating up with their actions. They were both aware of the audience lingering near them, but they didn’t care. Moving her hair, Harry pressed little kisses on the back of Meghan’s neck. His hands stopped at her waist, as she whispered in his ear.

“My favorite dance partner.”

“Looks like our practice paid off.”

“It sure did!”

Continuing to hold Meghan close, Harry sat them down at the table. The little whine session they had made him a little tired and he knew Meghan’s legs were throbbing. Sitting her in his lap, they cuddled listening to the pop music spun into the atmosphere by the DJ. Meghan rested her head on his shoulder, politely crossing her legs. Harry looked up and noticed a disgusted look on his ex’s face from across the room. Her wide blue eyes glared at him, noticing Meghan sitting in his lap. Harry shrugged, kissing Meghan’s forehead.

Meghan noted Harry’s expression, turning towards the person he’s responding to. The blonde girl across the room, froze turning the other way. Meghan cocked her head to the side, looking at Harry. He stroked her thigh, ignoring Chelsy’s obvious need for attention. Whispering in Meghan’s ear he briefly explained to her who the person was.

“That’s my ex Chelsy. Ignore her. She wants attention.”

“Then you don’t need to engage her either.”

Harry’s stomach grumbled. He hadn’t eaten anything since this morning. Hearing her boyfriend’s restless stomach, Meghan offered to get up and get food for them. Harry nodded, continuing to sit at the table. She walked over to the food platter, grabbing a plate. As she reached for the tongs, someone abruptly brushed by her. Looking up, it was the girl who glared at Harry earlier. Keeping her cool, she stacked the plate with mini meatballs, stuffed mushrooms, and bacon cheese balls. Walking in Harry’s direction she saw the girl trying to approach him.

The California Bad Bitch nearly jumped out as she saw Harry’s expression.

Continuing to walk towards the table, she had a smug smile on her face. She knew these kinds of girls when she saw them. Whatever happened between Harry and his ex, wasn’t her problem. However, she wasn’t about to just sit around and let the girl run up on him sideways like that. As soon as she made it to his seat, she placed the plate down gently before him. Harry thanked her, as Meghan smiled at Chelsy.

“I see we’re getting reacquainted, aren’t we?”

Chelsy paused unable to read Meghan’s expression.

“Yes, Harry and I are pretty close.”

No, the fuck they aren’t!

“Well, it’s nice to meet you. Why haven’t I heard of you before?”

Harry bit his lip, stifling a laugh. Meghan’s shade was truly unmatched.

“I don’t know why you’re getting all huffy.”

“Oh honey, I’m fine thank you. You certainly don’t need to be worried about me.”

Meghan sat in Harry’s lap, crossing her legs.

“Are you his new girlfriend?”

“Yes. So, what’s your name?”

“It’s Chelsy.”

“Well it’s nice to finally put a face to name Chelsy. However, though I’m sorry to cut our conversation short I’d like to continue spending time with Harry. Have a good evening.”

OOOOH BITCH!

Harry wrapped his arms around her as she tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

“Well, I’ll be seeing you Harry.”

Meghan clocked her with a single look.

“I’m so sorry I forgot to introduce myself, my name is Meghan.”

Chelsy clutched a fist, feeling irritated by Meghan’s smug smile and tone.

GIRL YOU JUST GOT CLOCKED. WALK AWAY!

Turning on her heels, Chelsy walked off. Who the hell did that random nobody think she was? So, Harry can just dump her then stroll in with some American girl!? The audacity of him to do so. Turning back, she glanced at Meghan whispering and cuddling with him again. He kissed her, shifting her into a straddling position. Whoever that girl Meghan was she certainly overstepped her boundaries. Calling her “honey”!? Girl bye!

Meghan, took another sip of her margarita, resting her head on Harry’s chest. He rubbed her back as they swayed to the music. Suddenly the music picked up to their favorite song Wobble by V.I.C. Getting up, Meghan pulled Harry to the floor so they could start the Wobble Line. Standing close to the DJ table they were joined by Delfina and Nacho.

_Wobble baby, wobble baby, wobble baby, wobble (yeah) (x4)_

_Get in there, yeah, yeah (x4)_

_Ey big girl make em' back it up, make em' back it up (x4)_

Meghan backed up on Harry rolling her hips, then turning to do the dance again to a different side. More people started joining in with them. Harry couldn’t stop laughing, making funny faces with Meghan. Thank you, god, she taught him this dance one of the nights he slept over. Nacho was a little stiff like him, but he managed it. Delfina backed it up, smiling at Meghan. The DJ took notice of the crowd’s hype. Switching to a slower song, the vibe changed again. This time Usher’s Lemme See was on rotation.

In no time, Meghan and Harry were back to a sensual grind. He took another sip of his drink, as she placed her hands on her knees. Finishing the last of his drink, Harry placed both his hands-on hips. As she stood up some, his right hand gripped her thigh. She rested the back of her head on his shoulder, continuing to vibe to the music. He kissed her shoulder. Meghan shuddered as Harry whispered into her ear.

“Naughty girl.”

She grinned glancing downwards.

“And you’re not a nasty boy?”

Harry kissed her earlobe.

“Oh, I know I’m nasty. But we’re talking about you right now.”

Meghan bit her lip, continuing to grind on him.

“Maybe I don’t want to only talk about it.”

“Mmhmm, I bet.”

He rubbed his hands around her waist while she kept moving against him.

The music switched to Christina Milian’s Drop It Low. It took EVERY INCH of Meghan to not take him down with a lap dance. He was really pushing it tonight. The Beckies were already shook at her whining on him. However, it’d be fun to get him riled up. Harry was being a major tease and if he didn’t stop, she’d be a grind away from heading back to the car.

Her body was heating up and the friction of their clothes wasn’t helping at all. Taking his hand, they took another seat. She straddled him in the seat initiating a kiss. The kiss was sensual yet sweet. Harry felt her fingers running through his locks. He cupped her ass, moaning as she ground against him. It almost felt like the first time they kissed but now it was heading in a different direction. Pulling away, she kept grinding on him, winking flirtatiously. Bending backwards, she placed her hands on his chest. Coming back up, she lifted her right leg, wrapping it around him. Grinding again she giggled noting his expressions. After a few more swivels, she stood up, turning away from him.

“Fuck!”

With a drop, she bounced her booty, before rolling against him again.

“Shit!”

Grabbing his head from behind, she continued rolling. He worked his hands on her sides, moving them to her thighs. Harry kissed her neck, sucking the skin as she moved against him. Standing up, she grazed her fingers over his shirt walking around the chair. Making her way back to the front she straddled him again, initiating another kiss. Harry inhaled slowly, feeling his pants becoming tighter. Meghan looked into his eyes with a longing expression. He kissed her deeply, eager to get out of here.

“You’re right baby, I’m a naughty girl.”

Harry moaned as she kissed his neck softly.

“Fuck me ...”

She pressed her thumb against his lips.

“How?”

“I don’t care how, when or why I just need you to fuck me.”

Meghan pecked his lips, pulling at his bottom lip with her teeth.

Glancing over her shoulder she noticed they had a little audience staring in shock. Harry motioned for her to stand up. Rising from the chair, he wrapped his arm around her as she smiled dancing to the music. Joining hands, they went over to Nacho and Delfina. Trying to say goodbye, it fell on deaf ears as their friends were in their own world. Shrugging, they stumbled out of the tent trying to find their car. Harry recalling his drunken state, decided to make the smart choice and call for a driver. Getting in contact with a staff member, he requested they take them to a hotel.

Meghan hugged his arm trying to maintain balance, listening to her boyfriend’s conversation.

“Can you come pick us up and take our car back to Highgrove?”

Harry nodded, trying to form coherent sentences.

“Yes, we’re at the Berkshire Polo Club.”

The prince managed to catch the last bits of the bodyguard mentioning two of them being available to fulfill his request. Blinking, he internally hissed at his erection throbbing. Shit, the faster he could get out of here the better. Meghan looked up at him, his face was a little tense. Harry saw her look and gave her a smile. He knew she was vibe checking him, but he reassured her he’s okay. Slipping his arms around her they swayed to the music, waiting for the bodyguards to arrive. She rested her head on his chest, sighing as his lips connected to her forehead.

20 minutes later and Harry’s bodyguards arrived as promised. One driver brought the spare key to Harry’s vehicle and drove them to the nearest hotel. Luckily for them, the bodyguard already made the reservations ahead of time. Cuddled in the backseat, what started on the dancefloor quickly continued with the rolled-up partition. Meghan slyly straddled Harry, grinding against him. Her lips trailed his neck, leaving traces of her lip gloss on him. Sucking on his weak spot, Harry turned red moaning from the pleasure.

He’s never going to forget this; I can promise you that.

When her lips connected with his, Harry carefully moved Meghan’s hair from her back. Remembering a technique, she showed him with her hair, he paused the kissing. Grabbing the small black scrunchie on his right wrist, he tied the remnants of her hair back. Meghan giggled, admiring his attentiveness to the little things. Cocking his head to the side, he kissed her sliding his hands under her dress. Meghan cooed as his hands slipped down under her thighs.

Suddenly the car made an abrupt stop. Looking out the window, the couple realized they arrived at the hotel. Harry motioned for Meghan to move to her original seat. Exiting the car first, he went around to her side extending his hand. She accepted it, and they walked in with their bodyguard to the hotel’s entrance. Attempting to shield Meghan, the bodyguard covered her with his coat and joining Harry they walked in synch blocking any access to her. Once they got inside, the bodyguard spoke with the receptionist informing her of their reservation.

The bodyguard was given two sets of keys. The first set were for himself, the second was for the couple. Distributing the couple’s keys, he rode with them up to their floor. Before leaving to his room down the hall, he ensured they got in safely. When they made it inside, he took the walk to his room.

As the door closed, Harry collapsed onto the bed, running his hands through his hair. Meghan took her shoes off leaving them by the door. Walking towards him, she dropped to her knees, gripping his thighs. Sitting up, Harry noted Meghan’s sultry expression. He bit his lip watching for what she’d do next. Meghan took the advantage to slowly push Harry onto the bed and straddled him. Her fingers trailed his covered chest. Returning her index finger to his lips, she smiled.

“Baby, if you want me to do anything to you …. I need you to tell me.”

Harry shuddered at her words.

“Fuck me …”

“Hold on, before I do that, hold out your hands.”

He held his hands out before her. Meghan quickly got up, scanning around the room for something. Her eyes lit up when she found what she’s looking for. Taking the tie from one of the bathrobes, she returned. Tying it around his wrists, she noticed his raised eyebrows. Meghan gripped his chin, kissing him sensually.

“No hands?”

“Mmhmm! When I’m pleasing you, I don’t want your hands in the way. Let me take care of you.”

Harry could’ve cum on the spot just from the later of her phrases.

Meghan realized she made a tiny mistake typing him up first before taking off his shirt. Muttering she quickly released his hands. Maintaining her position, she instructed him to raise his hands above his head. He did as told, and she took his shirt off. Tying his hands back together her lips trailed from his lips down his chest. Her tongue swirled on one of his nipples. Harry hissed feeling her warm tongue against his cool skin. Switching to the other nipple, she sucked eagerly. He felt his penis twitch in response to her touches.

“Meg!”

She licked her tongue down his chest, using her hands to hold his above his head. Lowering her body some, she hovered over his crotch. Pressing kisses down his stomach, she gripped his waist. Harry shook going crazy over her ministrations. Meghan glanced up at him as her hands lowered to the top of his jeans. The look in her eyes was a mix of lust and mischief. Unbuttoning his jeans, she dropped to her knees before the bed. Unzipping his fly, she noticed him hunching over. With a loving smile, she cupped his face.

“Kiss me.”

Harry closed the gap, kissing her. She brushed her tongue against his lips deepening the kiss. The fabric of her dress clung to her hot skin. Lowering the straps, she slid it off. A few kisses later and Meghan took down the buns in her hair, sighing in relief. Completely comfortable in her underwear, she worked Harry’s pants and boxers off. Nudging for him to spread his legs apart she kisses his hip, working her way to his shaft.

“Don’t tease!”

Harry leaned back squirming at her touch.

Meghan gripped his penis, running her thumb under the shaft. He grunted, screwing his eyes shut. The next thing Harry knew, Meghan’s mouth covered him whole. She hollowed out her cheeks, sucking generously. Harry whimpered; fuck he wasn’t going to last. The way she bobbed her head and relaxed her throat.

“UHH!”

Harry couldn’t even keep his eyes open, the pleasure built up rapidly. He didn’t want to cum so soon but at this rate, Meghan’s mouth was sending him there. Her fingers squeezed his testicles. God, he didn’t know if it was the alcohol fueling her tonight but damn! He wouldn’t forget this once sober again. Meghan released his mouth with a slow pop. Drool rolled down her chin, before she continued again. This time she worked her head at a faster pace, wriggling one of her fingers to press against his asshole. Harry moaned feeling these sensations. Sure, he’s had his share of anal fingering in his day but Meghan’s really testing the waters!

“Yes! Just like that!”

Meghan ran her tongue on the underside of his shaft, before sucking his testicles. Harry let out a chorus of expletives as her mouth touched his skin. His face continued turning red, as his body shook. She moaned against him sucking generously. His pleasure made her clit throb. She relished in his moans and shivers. Harry’s eyes rolled to the back of his head. His breaths became ragged. Just a few more sucks on his shaft and he’d be set to cum. They haven’t even been in the room for more than 15 minutes and Meghan’s got him like this. Fuck, she’s too good!

His penis twitched again as little white beads of cum started to form.

“Meg…. MEG! I can’t …… fuckkk!”

Meghan pressed her thumb on his tip.

“Then cum for me.”

She opened her mouth, taking him in again. Within seconds of her tongue licking his tip, he came instantly. Harry cried releasing all his cum into her mouth. Her giggles vibrated against his shaft. With a few more licks and sucks, she helped him ride out his orgasm. Slurping him like a lollipop Meghan swallowed. Untying his hands, she laid next to him. Kissing his cheek, she nuzzled his nose.

“I’ve NEVER cummed that fast before. I … how the hell do I recover from that!?”

“Figure it out!”

Harry made a face at Meghan, scrunching up his nose. Getting on top of her, he hooked her fingers on the bands of her thong. Sliding it off, he lowered his lips to hers. She slipped her hands behind his head moaning into his kisses. He circled his thumb over her clit, sliding his index and middle fingers inside of her. He brushed his lips onto her ear, pressing a kiss. She rolled her hips in pace with his hand. Trailing his tongue on the side of her neck, he nipped at her skin. Meghan gasped as he slid a third finger in, curving his finger at the perfect angle.

“Baby….”

Harry pecked her lips, quickly removing his hand. Meghan had a confused expression, wondering why he suddenly stopped. Next thing she knew, she was turned over with her hands tied behind her back. He nudged for her to spread her legs apart. Doing as she’s told; Harry circled his thumb over her clit again. Meghan heard some rustling behind her, and felt the bed shifting in weight. Her boyfriend’s tongue replaced his thumb.

“Mm”

He licked his tongue on her clit, sliding his fingers in again. Setting a pace, he curved his fingers near her g spot. Meghan shivered, leaning her head to the side. Pulling out his fingers he used the knuckle of his index finger to stroke her clit. His tongue wriggled inside of her as his lips tugged hers. Harry moaned enjoying her taste on his tongue. Licking generously, he held her waist. Meghan wriggled her arms in the knot he had on her. She’s aware it’s a tit for tat but she needed something to grab onto.

“Baby ….”

“Mm?”

Harry stopped his ministrations listening to her speak.

“I need something to ...”

“Nope!”

“But ….”

“Nah!”

“HARRY!”

“NO. You said no hands for me, so no hands for you.”

He rolled her over, placing a kiss on her forehead.

“Should’ve thought of that before you restrained me hm? You need to be tied up anyways, with your bad girl self. Just nasty!”

Meghan rolled her eyes, huffing at his refusal to untie her. Harry laughed, peppering kisses onto her skin. She moaned as he lowered his mouth between her legs again. Looking up at her, he couldn’t help but smile. What she did earlier was incredible but it’s his turn now. She bit her lip, moaning as he continued licking. His hands rubbed her waist while she grinded against his mouth. He hummed against her clit, spitting on it and lapping the drool that landed on her lips. Sucking her lips again, Meghan whimpered as Harry’s index finger entered her again.

“Ooo!”

“Mmmm”

Meghan felt her legs shake as Harry continued his ministrations. Her orgasm’s on its way in full force. The sensations were getting overwhelming. Every little lick, suck, kiss, and touch sent her over the edge. She almost wanted to cry because the pleasure’s utterly satisfying.

“SHIT!”

Harry flicked his tongue over her clit as his fingers moved faster.

“Right there! NNNN!”

Her face scrunched as her moans rolled off her tongue. Harry sucked her clit one last time and she orgasmed. Meghan rolled her face against her boyfriend’s mouth, riding out her high. He sucked slowly taking in every bit of her cum. She rested her head on the pillow, whining as Harry kept licking.

“FUCK!”

With a mischievous smile, he pecked her clit before lifting his head.

He quickly untied her hands, tossing the robe’s belt onto the floor.

“You okay?”

Meghan picked up a pillow, whacking him in the face with it.

“I’m amazed I can even fucking move. Shit!!”

“You enjoyed it though.”

“I did.”

Lowering himself onto her, he kissed her sweetly. Pulling Harry closer to her, Meghan grabbed his ass. The two remained in a heated make out session for a few minutes more. Pulling away from the kisses, Meghan positioned Harry to lay back. Reaching for his wallet on the nightstand, she pulled out the condom. Rolling it onto him, she did a little bounce before filling herself up with him. Sighing she set a steady pace, riding her boyfriend eagerly. Harry cupped her ass while she bounced on him.

“OH!”

“Shit!”

Harry groaned feeling the warmth of her walls. He jerked his hips to meet her bounces. Every so often she’d swivel her hips in a certain position as her walls squeezed him. Latching his lips to her neck, he kissed up towards her lips. She grabbed his jaw moaning into the kiss. Their movements picked up in speed. Pretty soon, Meghan was riding Harry like a gymnast. As Ciara would say:

_All up on your frame, baby say my name_

_Show you how to get 'em, show you how to do it_

_Left hip, right hip, put your back into it_

She put her back into it rolling with his deep strokes. Running her fingers through her hair, she continued meeting him. Harry couldn’t even speak or think right now. Her little whines and movements were setting him off. His eyes were closed, and his face was completely red. Maybe it’s because they were both drunk but just like before he’s even closer to cumming.

“Oh my god …”

Meghan kissed Harry’s forehead, keeping up her pace.

“Mm.”

Harry’s shaft twitched while he tried so hard to thrust. Every little bounce from Meghan’s made him twitch even harder. Ms. Meghan being quite aware of her boyfriend’s current dilemma smiled that she’d get him to that point. She’s not even California drunk right now, and she put those lap dance grinds to good use. Harry couldn’t take anymore of her teasing. He enjoyed it but he wanted no- _NEEDED_ to cum. Pulling out of her, he laid them to the side, thrusting rapidly. Meghan hissed as he pounded her. She gripped his arm while he circled his thumb over clit. His lips attached themselves to her neck. Harry kissed her earlobe, then sucked on her neck.

“YES!”

A few thrusts later and Harry finally came. Sinking his head into the side of the pillow, he felt relieved. Meghan didn’t cum yet but fear not, for while Harry’s dick works hard his hands work harder. Using two of fingers, he thrusted rapidly, using his other hand to rub her clit.

“FUUUUCK!”  
  
Harry kissed the back of Meghan’s neck, as her cum covered his fingers. Slowly removing his fingers, he motioned for her to suck them clean. Meghan slurped the cum covered digits, moaning at its taste. Sharing one last kiss, they spooned in bed completely spent. Slightly turning her head, Meghan kissed Harry’s cheek.

“Fuck, today was long as hell.”

“Ended good though didn’t it?”

“Mmhmm!”

Harry pulled the sheet over them, snuggling closer to Meghan.

“Go ahead and get some sleep.”

“You too.”

The next morning ….  
  


Harry’s ringtone of Zion ft Akon’s “The Way You Move” filled the room. Groaning, he sat up to grab his phone. Taking it out of his pocket, he laid down next to Meghan resuming his spooning. Adjusting his eyes to the screen’s light, a text from his bodyguard appeared on the screen.

_Bodyguard: Good Morning your highness! You and Miss Meghan are to be ready and dressed by the clock-out time of 12:30pm, noon. Please don’t be late as it’s now 11:45am. Hope you got lots of rest and are able to nurse those hangovers._

_Harry: Gotcha! We’ll be in the lobby soon._

Glaring at the clock, he noted the time now was 11:50am. Pausing he also remembered that today he’s supposed to have finished planning Meghan’s birthday. Sighing, he remember the amazing sex they had last night. Who could possibly think when your girlfriend is blowing you, and THEN riding you like a champion racehorse!? He’d have to figure it out later. For now, he needed to wake his sunshine up and get ready to leave.

Turning off his phone, he leaned over Meghan’s side of the bed, running a hand through her hair. Massaging her scalp, he whispered in her ear to get up. She huffed trying to go back to sleep. Resting his hands on either side of her, he laid on her moving the mound of hair covering her face. Cupping her chin, he noted her little smile. Of course, she’s awake but didn’t want to get up. Kissing her, Harry laughed as Meghan tried to get him to leave her alone to sleep.

“I don’t wanna get up!!”

“Come on Baby Girl, we need to get moving. Our check out time is 12:30. Let’s get going.”

She sat up, pecking his lips.

“Good Morning Love.”

“Morning, did you sleep well?”

“Mmhmm. Damn, that sleep was good.”

“I bet.”


End file.
